Divergent High
by ThePurpleInitiate
Summary: Tris has to move from her home in New York to Chicago. It could be a good thing as maybe she can now forget about the past and move on...or can she. Find out as she boldly ventures forth into her final year of high school at Chicago High... otherwise known as Divergent High. Drama, humour, and plenty of fluff! FourTris guaranteed! Enjoy!
1. Tris: Backstory

**A/N – Hey Guys! This is the second story I have ever written but it's the first I have wrote that involves chapters. I really hope you enjoy. So… before we get into the story I thought I'd give you guys a back story of Tris. I did not create these characters; they were made by the wonderful Veronica Roth. I wouldn't count this as a chapter but I'm still going to tell it in Tris's P.O.V. ENJOY!**

Hey! My names Beatrice but I prefer Tris, so call me that from now on. I'm seventeen and I live in New York, the big apple. I go to Brooklyn High, but… not for much longer. I'm moving to Chicago to go to a new high school called Chicago High. It's my Brother Caleb's fault that we're moving. He is starting college and he needs to go to Chicago to do it, so we're moving. I mean, that was one of the reasons he told my parents we should move. You see, my brother is VERY over-protective. He said that he thinks it will be better for me, as if. It won't change there. I'll get all the same glares I do there as I do here and I will once again be alone. He doesn't understand. He's good at making friends, I'm not. This is just his excuse, he's only thinking about himself. He's so selfish. I'm not sure why I'm annoyed. I have no friends, terrible grades and I get along with NONE of my teachers. My life is just great. Maybe it would be a new, fresh start. I don't know why I'm so repelled by the idea of moving to Chicago and to that school. I guess I'm nervous because I'll be the new girl. The one that no one knows, all over again. Plus, I heard that they have a horrible head master, I think her name was Jeanine Mathews, or Miss Mathews. Well its summer and I'm moving in three weeks' time. And guess what, I haven't packed one single thing. I hope I enjoy my last few weeks here in New York. As if that will happen. All day, every day, I sit in my room and… do….nothing. Literally, nothing. I have no social life at all. I guess that will make moving much easier. Any way, I better go, my Mum's calling me down stairs. What am I in trouble for now? Did I not pick up my shoes from the living room? Or is it because I didn't take out the trash? Who cares? There she goes again. I better go. Wish me luck, see ya!

**A/N – Hope you guys like what you read. This was just a wee bit of background information on Tris. The story will start properly in the next chapter. Please let me know if you like it and I will update soon. Thanks and byeeeeeeee!**


	2. Tris: The Move

**A/N – I hope you enjoy the chapter. I had a major inspiration moment that hit me like a truck. It felt so good to get it out. Why am I staling? Get a reading!**

It's moving day! That's the first thing that pops into my head as I sluggishly drag my exhausted body out of my warm, cosy bed. Damn, I just got comfortable. I got absolutely zero hours of sleep last night. Makes sense due to my dark, giant panda eyes (bags) and the fact that I my eyes won't stay open for more than 10 seconds no matter how hard I try. Oh well. I'm actually quite surprised that Caleb or my Mum hasn't come barging in demanding me to get off my lazy butt and out of my bed to get ready.

As I look around the room all I see are brown, card-board boxes staring me right in the eye, reminding me that this is my last day here, waking up in this room, in this bed. I let out a small sigh and turn to face my black (my favourite colour) alarm clock to see that it is 6:59. And in three seconds Caleb will be at the door. I can hear a quiet creek heading in my direction from across the hall, Caleb's room. And in 3…2…1…

"Beatrice" Caleb shouts, "Get of your butt and get ready! We're leaving in one hour". I don't reply and just throw myself back on my bed, bouncing up and down as I land.

"BEATRICE! I'm not going to tell you again" Caleb yells.

"Whatever" I reply, "You sound exactly like mum".

"I don't" He yells back, clearly offended by my comment, "I'm coming in"

"No you're not" I yell.

I get up as fast as I can but my bed is at the opposite end of the room. I run to the door but I don't make it on time. He slams the door open, ignoring my 'No Entry' sign, and stomps over to me. He try's pushing me over but he is really, and when I say really I mean really, weak so I don't budge. I shove him back and he goes flying, crashing into the door behind him. Tears fill his eyes and I can see I hurt him.

"Sorry weakling, I didn't mean to hurt you" I say sarcastically, stretching out my hand to help him up. But, him being the baby that he is slaps my hand away and runs down the stairs shouting,

"I'm telling Mum".

"Crap" I say to myself as I wait for my name to be called.

I don't hear anything and I think I'm in the clear. But then, I hear it. The demons are calling.

"Beatrice get down here right now before you get in bigger trouble than you already are!" mum yells. Wow! He actually told, what a tell-tale.

"Seriously Beatrice, I'm not going to tell you again". She's getting really annoyed now, so I decide to slowly stomp my way down the stairs into the living room to face an angry mum and a very happy, pleased Caleb.

"Why did you shove your Brother?" Mum says with her arms folded and her eyes staring right at mine.

"Because…He stormed into my room, without permission, and shoved me first. So I shoved him back. It's not my fault he has no muscle" I say trying not to look her in the eye.

"I don't believe you" she replies.

"Mum, I'm seventeen years old. And so is he. This is so stupid okay so just calm down" I yell.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down" she says. Her voice is calm but stern. It scares me. "Apologise to your brother right now!" she says pointing to Caleb. Her voice is getting louder. It would help if she stopped babying us. But it would also help if Caleb would stop acting like a baby.

"Seriously!" I moan, rolling my eyes.

"NOW" she yells, raising the roof with her roaring voice. She's going to snap in a minute so I better apologize, even if I don't mean it.

"Sorry, Caleb" I say fake smiling at him. He grins back, clearly proud of himself.

"Good. Now, both of you upstairs and get ready. Breakfast will be out soon" mum says, her voice back to normal. So we do.

As we get to the stairs, and out of mums sight, I shove Caleb. He stops and turns round, slowly opening his mouth. Indicating that he is about to tell mum, again!

"Don't. You. Dare" I say grabbing his arm and staring him down until he turns back. "I can't believe you told. You're such a mummy's boy. Your seventeen years old, not five. So grow up will ya!"

"I don't care" he starts, "You can't just shove me around whenever you want. It's not fair that…" I cut him off as I walk into my room and slam the door, leaving him standing there. Until I hear him leave.

"Beatrice, don't slam doors" mum yells.

"How can she hear me" I say to myself under my breath.

"I'm not deaf dear" she says. I grunt and throw myself onto my bed once again. Well, I better get ready.

I turn on the shower and as it warms up I take of my vest top and shorts. A.K.A, my pj's. Once the shower had heated up I jumped in. I set the setting to stress. My shower has 3 settings and I've named them all. The one that thunders down is called the stress, the one that falls lightly is the relaxed one, and the one in the middle is called the in a hurry one. Once I've cleansed my body, I reach out and grab the first towel I see. I turn the shower off and quickly wrap it around my cold, wet body. I give my body a quick dry before heading into my room to pick out my outfit for the day.

I head over to my chest of drawers and open up the top drawer. I hate my clothes. I have a completely different style from my parents that they don't approve of. As I said earlier my favourite colour is black and they do not like that. They like plain and simple. Grey. That's all my clothes are. I let out yet another sigh and pull out a grey, plain dress along with a grey cardigan and once again grey plimsolls. I shove it all on and then grab my hairdryer to give my hair a quick blast. Once I've finished I quickly head into the bathroom to do my make-up. It's the only thing my mum lets me wear that's….well….me. I put on some eyeliner and a spot of concealer and blusher. I try my best to look… I want to say pretty… but I'm not. That's probably why I have no boyfriend. I've never even kissed anyone before. I sulk my way to the door and slowly shut it behind me. For the last time.

As I head down stairs I realise how quiet it sounds. All I hear is paper being turned over, Caleb. I walk into the living room to greet Caleb reading a book. But not just any book. A pointless book on mechanics. No surprise there. He catches me staring.

"I find it interesting Beatrice, okay? So shut up!" he says not even giving me a glance.

"I never said anything" I say sitting down next to him, "Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Well, you being the slowpoke that you are made us late, as per usual. So, they left without us and left me stuck with you" he says mockingly.

"How come you don't act like this around mum, mummy's boy" I say laughing.

"You know I have her mobile number right here. All it takes is a couple of clicks and…". I but in.

"You're just proving my point idiot" I say laughing. He sticks out his tongue at me. Real mature of him and slips his hand into his pocket.

"Let's go!" he says throwing my car keys at me.

I say my last few words to the house and we leave locking the door behind us. We head towards my black car. I'm not sure what kind of car it is; it looked cool so I bought it. I'm not really big on the whole car thing.  
"I still can't believe you can't drive yet. You're so lazy" I say mockingly punching his arm. Gently, of course.

"I probably could do it first try. And I'm not lazy, I'm just busy. Ok? Now let's just go. Mum's waiting."

"Of course she is" I say. We jump into the car. Me in the driver's seat, and Caleb in the passenger's seat. I start the engine and we drive off into the distance, on our way to the new home. A new home, a new school, a new life…

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed it so far. The next chapter will be out soon. I love getting feedback and any constructive criticism is welcome. So, please review and thanks so much for reading! Quickly before you go I'd like to ask you guys a quick question. I've been thinking about adding in four's P.O.V once Tris actually meets him. What do you think? If I do do it should I do it either in the same chapter or separately in different chapters? Also, if you have any ideas for new chapters PM me or review and let me know. Wow, I've been talking for ages. Go now and enjoy whatever social life you have left. Bye x**


	3. Tris: New Home

**A/N – I know this chapter was a little bit shorter than the last but I ran out of things to say. It's all building up to her first day which will be in the next chapter. I have so many ideas for this book that I can't wait to write! Anyway. Get a reading and ENJOY!**

Tris P.O.V

As we get closer and closer to the new house I can see a dark, faded shape form in the distance, it looks like a house. Our new home! This is where I will spend my last year at school before college. College! I hadn't even thought about college, or even what I'd like to be when I'm older. I've been thinking of being a P.E. teacher but I'm not sure. I'm pretty weak but the thought of being able to do that kind of stuff excites me.

I slow the car down as the hard, solid road turns into small stones. The drive way. I can see Mum but no Dad. I'm not surprised, him having a big, important job and all. He works at some big company that develops different phones and stuff like that. He's either out there or in his office at home. Too busy to make time for his kids. He doesn't even know when my birthday is. He completely forgot about it last year.A surprisingly loud sigh escapes my mouth. Caleb turns round looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"You okay?" he asks. He tries to put his arm around me but I push it away. I don't need his sympathy. I can handle myself.

"I'm fine" I say trying not to look at him, hiding my face. I can't let him see the tears building in my eyes. It stings a bit but I don't care.

"Dibs the biggest room" I say laughing, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. He doesn't know that our relationship with dad bugs me, and he doesn't need to.

"No fair" he says folding his arms in a huff. I laugh and then he starts laughing along. He's growing up!

"Well, you snooze you lose" I say.

Once we pull up in the driveway – and it was not easy with the big moving van in the way – Mum comes running out to greet is.

"Isn't it wonderful" she says opening the doors of the car to let us out, "We've started unpacking and…"

"Wait" I start, "who's we?"

"Just me and David. Is that a problem?" she says cautiously.

"No, just curious" I say looking down, dragging my foot back and forth against the stones on the floor. Why is she hanging out with David? He's the mover guy. He should have left already. Weird. I shake the thought from my mind.

"So have you figured out who's getting the biggest room?" she asks looking at us both.

"Well, we decided that I…" Caleb says. I then cough to correct him. "Tris is getting it" he says looking down in defeat.

"Yup" I say with a big grin spreading across my face, "Well let's see the house then"

"On you go" Mum says opening her arms towards the house. So I do. I run over but stop at the front door. I take a deep breath to take it all in, then, I go in.

Oh My Gawd! It's so big! Well, bigger than our last house. The first thing I see when I walk in is a butler. Wait, are my eyes deceiving me! That is a butler.

"Good evening Miss Prior. May I get you anything? A beverage perhaps" he says. But I don't reply. I just stand their gawking at him, mouth wide open. My mum and Caleb come in next.

"Pick that jaw up off the floor Beatrice and say hello to Gerald, our butler" Mum says pointing to Gerald.

"Hi Gerald, I'm Beatrice" I say, stretching my hand out.

"I am aware of that, Miss Prior" he replies, taking my hand and shaking it. Ok. I knew we had money, but not this much. This is great. Maybe this move is not as bad as I thought.

The house has 5 bedrooms. One downstairs and four upstairs. The butler stays in the one down stairs. Caleb has the room on the left. It's pretty big, but not as big as mine. My mum and dad stay in the second one on the right, along with the guest room which is first on the right. But if you keep on walking to the back you can see one more door. That leads to my room. We all have on-suites, including the butler, except I'm the only one with the shower AND a bathtub. There is also a family bathroom downstairs, but I prefer my own. This is so cool. Our old house only had two bathrooms. The family one and my mum and dad's on-suite.

As I head downstairs there are no more walls separating the Kitchen/dinner and the living room. And, of course, they are both huge. The living room has a big leather couch and two leather chairs, along with a flat screen TV. The kitchen is so roomy. The fridge has a dispenser in it as well. It would be a great place for parties, but I don't know anyone here. To the left of the stairs there are two more rooms. My dad's new office, no point checking out in there, and a big hall. My mum likes to ballroom dance so I'm guessing that's why that's there. I head back into the kitchen to see Mum on the phone.

"Who are you on the phone to" I ask excitedly, as I think I might know who it is.

"And 1 peperoni, ok thanks. Bye" she says hanging up the phone. She then turns to face me, "We're getting pizza!"

"Pepperoni?" I ask, as that's my favourite.

"Yes" she replies, "Now go tell your brother to help set the table for dinner".

After the delicious dinner, I run up to my new room. It smells weird. But, good weird. I can't believe I'm heading to bed this early. It's only half eight. But, I want a good night's sleep for a change as I have my first day of school tomorrow. I lie on my bed for a good hour just thinking about what lies ahead. Will it be like my last school or will it be different. Eventually my eyes shut and I fall asleep, eagerly waiting for the next day to come.

**A/N – So did you enjoy? The next chapter Tris is going to meet the rest of the gang, so, you have that to look forward to! Have an amazing day guys and don't forget to review! Byeee x**


	4. Tris: First Day

**A/N - Thanks so much guys for reading and to who ever has reviewed. I just want to thank The Divergent In Our Stars4664 for the amazing confidence boost. To thank The Divergent In Our Stars4664 I ask you guys to keep an eye on The Divergent In Our Stars4664's profile as The Divergent In Our Stars will be posting a story soon so please check that out! I don't get many reviewes, a couple, but I love anyone that does. It really makes me so happy! So once again. THANX YOU. I have always loved the idea of becoming a writer, but I don't think I'm quite good enough to get there! I still love to do it though so please review and without further a do I represent the next chapter...enjoy!**

I slowly walk down the hallway of my new school! A path seems to have cleared for me by a croud who has gathered, eager to see who the new girl is. I pull my hood down to reveal my once shadowed face to everyone here. All of a sudden, an ear piercing laughter begins to brew, shattering my eardrums. I then look up from the floor suddenly realising where it's coming from, the people around me are laughing. But they're not laughing at a funny joke someone cracked, or at a picture someone posted on Facebook, they're all laughing at...me! As tears flood my eyes they all of a sudden start coming closer...and closer...and closer...until a bright light shines up ahead! I quickly snap my hood back over my head to cover my ugly, pathetic face, and run towards the light, pushing everyone that stands in my path away! As I near the light I see a faint shadow form, it's a guy, no wait, a girl. A group of girls. But I don't recognise them. Makes sense as I just moved here. I stupidly decide that they're here to help me, so I keep running towards them. Then, out of the blue, their gleaming smiles turn into glares. Horrible, deathly looking glares. Aimed at me! Then they join in with the laughter. The blonde girl in the middle stops and puts her hand up high in the air, silencing the room. Once again, my stupid self doesn't realise what they are about to do and thanks them.

"Thank you!" I reply, stretching out my arms, trying to thank her by hugging her. Isn't that what people do?

"Look here everyone" she says, waving her arms signifying everyone to look at me. My arms shoot right back down to my sides and I finally catch on to what they are about to do.

"This ugly, stupid, pathetic girl, who might I add disgraces the term girl is trying to hug... well...me!" She says laughing as she does so. Murmurs start spreading from person to person until the blonde girl suddenly grabs me by the shoulders, shoves me to the ground, and kicks me in the face! One by one more people join in. Eventually everyone has joined in, some kicking me in the face, some in the stomach, some... well...other places! After every kick follows a stomach wrenching crack, and a glass shattering scream by me! But, that doesn't stop them. Some people may be covering their ears but they don't stop, they keep going, probably breaking every bone I have. Then the pounding of their feet against my body morph into light banging, and then it gets louder and louder and louder and louder and...

I shoot up as I am awoken by two things, an annoying alarm that I set last night, and an agitated big brother, but he also sounds hurt. I wonder why? My hand instantly reaches for my nose to check for blood before realising it was all just a dream. As I do so I also realise that my face is wet. Tears? I must have been crying in my sleep, for the 100th time in the last year.

"Please say I was'nt screaming, please say I wasn't screaming..." I repeat to my self. I don't want to worry my parents, and especially not Caleb. He is very over-protective and worries over the slightest thing.

"Beatrice are you ok? You were screaming. Was it another bad dream? Can I come in? We can talk about it" he says soothingly. All though I would love his comfort I don't need pity, I can handle my self. I never actually told anyone about the bullying until I got put in hospital. Then i realised that I had to tell them. They still don't know what the dreams are about. They know I'm having them, but they don't know why. It's better that way. The less they know the better. I finally respond to Caleb.

"No, I'm fine" I try to say convincingly, while wiping away the tears that that dreadfully nightmare left behind. I don't think that I did convince him but I then I heard a loud, exhausted sigh. Then his tone changes, signifying that he has given up. That was easier than I thought it would be.

"Tris! You better get up now! We're going to be late. You can't be late, not on the first day", he says. He gets no reply from me as I stuffed my face into my white, soft pillow.

"Tris, I'm not joking. Move!" I can tell he is starting to get angry so I grunt, letting him know that I'm up. I then hear his footsteps fade away and head downstairs. Wait? He's ready all ready. It's only... 8:30! School starts in 20 minutes. I better get ready. My legs jerk up into the air, so that I can leap out of bed. As I crash back to earth my toes bury into the new, grey - obviously - carpet. It feels weird as my old bedroom had wood. But i like it. It's so soft! I quickly fling of my clothes, not caring where it lands. I've been here one day and my room is all ready messy. Oh well, I can tidy it up later. I laugh to myself. As if! I then jump into the shower. I then yell as I get in, I never let it warm up. So I end up slipping and falling to the ground.

"What a great way to start to the day!" I say sarcstically to my self, as I heave my body back up, grabbing the shampoo as I do so. I give my body a quick inspection but I'm in the clear. However, as I reach my arm up to shampoo my hair I realize that my arm hurts. I look down to see a very faint bruise starting to appear. Damn! I need to think of something else to tell people if they ask. Screw it! I'll make it up on the spot. I've got a little while before it's really visible. Once I've scrubbed my body clean I hop out the shower and into my clothes. I choose to wear my ONLY pair of jeans, well, the only pair I'm allowed, along with a white vest top and a grey baggy jumper. I then jump into my black - not grey - flats and grab my bag. I then wish my self luck and head out the door. Closing it behind me. I head down the stairs to greet mum and Caleb. Gerald is serving up his freshly made, smiley faced pancakes; which are delicious by the way. Caleb is scraping his first serving and begging for more.

"You don't want to get a tummy ache, or ittle Caleb might get cranky!" I say mockingly with a baby voice, while poking him in the stomach.

"Whatever Tris" he says acting like it annoyed him but struggling to fight back a smile and a laugh. He tries so hard that he ends up snorting, making is both bursting out into fits of laughter. Once we managed to calm our selves down I munched down a pancake or two and we headed out to my car, while saying goodbye to our mum. Once we arrived Caleb leaped out of the car and ran as fast as he could to the front office. He isn't very quick so I managed to catch up pretty quickly.

"We're going to be late" he yells between his heavy breaths.

"No, we're - "I got cut of by the bell.

"See!" He says picking up the pace, me jogging by his side. Once we got to the main office a friendly women, looking quite young, welcomed us to the school.

"Hi. My name's Tori. Are you Beatrice and Caleb Prior?"

"Yes" Caleb replies, before I could even open my mouth, "Could I get my schedule now, I don't want to be late"

She politely hands him over his schedule and points him over to his guide for the week. Without even a thank you he heads right over to his guide and head of quicker than we arrived. Tori shoots me a 'really' kind of look.

"And I have to live with that" I say mockingly as she laughed along with me.

"Here is your schedule" she says handing me my schedule for the year, "and your guide should be here soon.

"Thank you" I reply as I glance at my schedule. Right on cue, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn round to see a beautiful tanned girl with a grin from ear to ear standing there with her arms stretched. She is wearing all black. I wish I could wear black. She squels and hugs me. I feel slightly awkward as she squeezed my limp body but I don't mind too much. All of a sudden I let out a small squel but not of joy like the girl did, it was off pain. I didn't realise how much my bruise actually hurt and then my body feels free again. She had let go.

"Sorry, did I hurt you" she says holding me tightly to see if I'm okay.

"Yeah, you just squeezed a bruise. That's all" I say reassuringly.

"Oh yeah, that's big. How did it happen?" She asks. I blush and don't reply. Then she tries to change the subject, this time she is the one feeling awkward.

"What have you got first?" She asks looking down at my schedule. I give it a quick glance and realise I have Music first.

"Music" I tell her.

"Good! All my friends are in that class! I'll introduce you to all of them" she says as she grabs my hand and pulls me along, " I forget to tell you my name, it's Christina"

"Ill call you chris" I say, happy that I have a friend. I think. My first actuall friend that isn't related to me. Achievement!.

"My names Beatrice" I say.

"I'll call you Tris" she says laughing. I laugh along with her as we make our way to our class. As we walk in I notice that the teacher hasn't arrived yet! Good, we won't get in trouble for being late! Christina leads me next to a table that has another girl sitting at it.

"You left me Chris! Wait... who's this?" The girl says looking at me.

"This is Tris, she's gonna be hanging out with us from now on" Chris says.

"Hey Tris. I'm Marlene, I'm guessing your new here" Marlene says while extending out her hand. I take her hand hand and shake.

"Yeah, I used to in New York but then I moved here"

"Clearly", she says laughing.

"Good, you two are getting along. Now we can have out girly shopping days together" Christina says excitedly, clapping her hands. Marlene looks at me and laughs as she notices the expression on my face! I looked terrified. I hate shopping. Hate it!

"It'll be fun" she says, punching my arm, "Anyway. Let me show you everybody" She then goes on to point out who everyone is. The boy just in front of us is Uriah. The girl sitting next to him laughing is Lynn. Behind us is Will. I remember remember him as she added a lot of extra emphasis on his name. Next to him is Al. He looks at me weird and then blushes when he notices I was looking at him. Does he...like me? No. Tris! He doesnt. Get that thought out of your head. I'm not pretty, no one will like me. I sigh and move onto the next person in the group. Behind them is Zeke. Uriah's older brother. He is jumping on a table making all the other girls laugh. He's pretty good looking. But, not as good looking as the guy next to him. He has ocean blue eyes that I could get lost in in a heart beat. But, I immediately shake that thought from my head as I see seven other beautiful girls drooling over him as well. I stand no chance against them. I'm ugly and he would never fall for a girl like me. He notices that I'm looking at him and instead of smiling, like I wish he would, he glares at me. And then he turns away. And doesn't look back. Im immediately hurt but have no reason to be. I mean, I don't blame him. My thoughts are then interrupted by Christina.

"Dont mind him Tris. He's like that. Anyway, i'll introduce you properly at lunch" The conversations and chattering all come to a halt as the door slams open and the teacher hurries in... late!

"Chapter 2 in your textbooks please!" She yells pulling of her soaking wet jacket. Christina shoots me a smile and we share her book and get to work.

**A/N - Sorry guys! I felt like I slightly rushed it at the end but I just wanted to get Tris to met some people but it was long enough as it was. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and please review or PM me! Byeeeeeeee x**


	5. Four: First Day Back

**A/N – I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that I have not posted more recently. My laptop decided to crash MID CHAPTER. It took me a while to get fixed and when I loaded it back up, my work was gone. I got so annoyed as I love writing and hate to keep you guys waiting. Which is why… I hear by Vow to update every 2 days. Signed ThePurpleInitiate. You guys will remind me! So… I won't keep you waiting anymore. Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent or the song 'Beating Heart' by Ellie Golding.**

Four's P.O.V

I woke up cold, as I have no blankets. A single, lonely pillow was all I had to keep me company. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, but not from a bad dream. That's because I never get sleep. The tears where there as I had been brutally whipped multiple times by a buckle. That buckle belonged to my father.

I had 3, fresh, gaping slashes across my left arm. It was still painful now. Luckily, they were high enough up my arm that I could cover them up by my usual, short sleeve t-shirt. I just managed – just and no more – to heave my limp, painful body up and off the bed. I then decided to check my phone for the time.

It was… 6:28?! My father doesn't leave till exactly half six to go to work. No earlier and no later. My body then tenses as I stiffen up, failing to move even a muscle. That's when I hear a familiar clank… it's the belt. As I cross my fingers, hopping he won't come on for another beating, he stops.

I look at the bottom of the bedroom door - well, not so much of a bedroom, more of a cell - to see a faint, shadow, which belongs to my father. I draw in a quick, deep breath, thinking that he won't hear me. I get a huge fright as my father slams down the belt onto the floor, making me whimper as I had just been reminded of the painful nights I've had to suffer.

A chuckle then fills me with chills as he walks away from the door. I then hear a door shut, indicating that he had left for the day. I then sigh of relief as I let out the breath that I didn't realise I was holding for so long. My body then finally relaxes as I head to the bathroom to give my hair a quick wash.

It had gotten greasy from the sweat drips that were sliding down my face last night. I shiver and then shake it off. I don't want to have to remember this now. Not today. It's my first day back at school and I want to be ready. Physically AND mentally!

Instead of a shower, I dip my head into a sink filled with water. My cuts are still too painful to put in contact with water. Once my hair has been cleaned with shampoo I grab a towel. Giving my hair a quick rub to dry it off.

Once that's done I head over to the baskets in the window sill. I rake around until my hand touches something sticky and hard. My Gel! I dip my fingertips into the tub of hair gel and rub my hands together. I then play around with my hair until it sits just the way I want it. Once I'm satisfied I give myself a quick nod in the mirror and head downstairs.

I then slowly make my way to the fridge, as I'm still pretty tired, and open it up. I poke my head in to see what we have in. Once again, it's empty. That means I'll be shopping when I get home. It's not like my father would do it.

I then tilt my head around to the fruit basket and notice there's something inside. An apple? I guess this will have to do. I flick it up into the air, catching it in the opposite hand. I take a big bite as I grab my school bag and head out the door.

As I walk down the steps and out of the gate that leads to my house I notice my car is gone. I've been saving up for three years to get a good car. And now that I have my father has been taking it everywhere he goes. So now I'm left with my old, piece of junk, rusty van. Can't wait to drive that into school, not!

As I slip into my car I turn on the engine and stick on the radio. Music is the only thing left in my life that keeps me sane. I turn on capital and the first song that comes on is 'beating heart' by Ellie Golding. It's actually a pretty good song. I'm not really into that sort of music but I can make an exception for this one.

The next thing I know, the chorus is on, and I'm belting out all the words that I didn't know I knew, as I drive off to school.

_And I don't know where I'm going  
But I know it's gonna be a long time  
And I'll be leaving in the morning  
Come the white wine bitter sunlight_

Wanna hear your beating heart tonight  
Before the bleeding sun comes alive  
I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight  
And hear my beating heart one last time  
Before daylight

My singing – which is AMAZING might I add – is interrupted by my phone. I check it to see that I have a new message from Zeke. It says:

Zeke – _Where r u dude? I was thinking we could get to school earlier and pick our seats in music before everyone gets the best ones. U in?_

Me – _Yeah dude, I'm in! See you there!_

I quickly slip my phone back into my pocket, turn down the amazing music, and focus on the road for a while. Just until I get to school. I ended up taking a detour to get cream for my scars, making me slightly later than I already was.

Once I finally pull up to the school I see Zeke standing there, waving his arms. Being weird, as per usual. I leap out of the car, locking it behind me, and run over to Zeke.

"The bell's going to go in like, 5 mins. I thought we were going to meet up earlier?" Zeke says, arms folded and feet tapping.

"Sorry", I say, pulling my sleeves down on my shirt. I don't want to let him see so I decide to make something up,.

"Ummm… I got lost" I say, avoiding eye contact.

"Where's the new wheels? "He asks, looking at my van.

"Guess" I say. He nods and realizes he hit a soft spot. He's the only one that knows about my dad. He's the only one I trust.

"Right" he says grabbing my arm" Let's go!"

We run into the school. Just in time for the bell. That's when I loose Zeke. A hoard of hungry, ravenous girls launch themselves at me.

_Here's my number._

_Call me._

_Is that a new shirt?_

One was even trying to get their hands on…well…a certain area. I wasn't surprised to see who it was. It was of course Lauren. She thinks she's going out with me and is constantly trying to sleep with me. Then I hear a voice that sounds a bit like…Zeke! An arm then grabs hold of me and pulls me out, saving me.

"Thanks man" I say to Zeke.

"No problem. It's scary when so many girls are after you" he says sarcastically.

"It is when they never leave you alone, follow you to the bathroom, and one of them is a girl who thinks they're going out with you named Lauren" I reply.

"She really thinks she's going out with you? Man, some girls can be crazy" he says laughing.

We are then interrupted as the main office door slams open, revealing some guy and girl. That's right! Those new people are coming today. How could I forget? The guy is quite tall, but looks quite weak. He must be older than the girl. I know one of them is in my year and one is in college. Our school does high school and college.

The girl has long, dark blonde hair. She is quite small and looks young for her age, although she is twice as pretty. Wait, what? Me thought are interrupted as Zeke and I are pushed up the stairs by the crowd. As we head into class Zeke nudges me.

"I told you to get her early, now our seats are taken" he sounds a little bit annoyed, but it wears off almost immediately.

"There are two seats there" I say pointing to the second back row. He sighs and we head over there and take our seat. We start chatting about cars and girls, and somehow me.

That's when the new girl walks in with Christina. She sits down next to Marlene and my fists clench. Am I…Jealous? No, I can't be. It's not possible. Four is a lone wolf, he doesn't need a girl…or does he?

My thoughts are again interrupted as Christina points to people in the class. She must be telling her their names. I can then feel my cheeks get hot as - I think I heard her say that I name was Tris – Tris looks at me. Then, whatever feelings I felt, whether they were jealousy or not, turn into anger. Aimed at Tris.

I then give her a glare and look away. I don't like Tris. I don't. The teacher then barges in, soaking wet. She shakes off her jacket as she tells us what work we are doing.

"Chapter 2 in your textbooks please!" she says. I get out my text book from my bag, and begin.

**A/N – I wasn't sure if I was going to Four's POV but then I got a review saying I should. So now I am. I am going to switch POV each chapter and those two chapters will be the same thing, just different POV's. If you guys want me to change that or have anything else to say, please let me know in the reviews. It makes my day reading them. Byeeee!**


	6. Tris: Time To Meet The Gang

**A /N – I can't believe I haven't updated in so long. I was at a wedding the other day and it was my last week of school before my study leave starts so I had to focus. I love writing and hate that I left you guys so long. I will try and update tomorrow and the day after to make up for it. I would like to shout out UnusuallyPeculiar for being simply AWESOME! It's a joint account but I would like to give a special thanks to AJ as her stories are amazing and you need to go read them. I have now got over 1000 VIEWS guys so thanks so much for that. Now get reading! (Why do I go on and on and on and on and on and on and... yeah I think you get the point)**

Finally! I hear the heavens calling… it's lunch time! It's been a really boring four classes. Music was first, then biology, then geography and I am just leaving maths now. All my classes are with Christina and her friends – that I still have to meet – apart from art which I have with Four. Beautiful, dreamy, muscly…No! Stop it Tris. He will never like you. Okay, deal with it.

I glance over at Four who is surrounded by girls, as per usual. I'm not surprised to see Lauren in the middle. Christina told me about her as we were heading to music. All I know about her is that she has been with pretty much every guy in this school and has been obsessed with Four since the start of middle school.

She is constantly wearing skirts that are so small for her that you can see her ass, t-shirts that show of her belly button piercing, and she is always caked in make-up. Other girls are in awe of her 'flawless' look but me, I'm disgusted.

I can tell Four doesn't like her, I don't think those kind of girl's are his type. I don't think girls are his type in general. Before you say anything, I am not jealous. Ok, I might be slightly but I know I have no chances with him so I'm not going to act on it.

I start to head out with Christina until I realise I forgot my bag. I run into grab it and as I leave in a hurry to catch up with Chris, I feel a strong hand on my back. The next thing I know is that I am lying on the ground with a bloody nose as Four walks by with a smug smile.

Four? He done that? I can't believe it. I guess that proves my point though. No one will ever like a small, ugly girl with the body of a twelve year old. I wince as I get up, whilst pinching my nose, hoping the blood will stop. I grab a tissue from my bag and blow. I turn round to see Christina there, shocked written all over her face.

"Are…you…ok?" she asks standing perfectly still in shock.

"Yes" I reply as I throw the tissue into the bin, "Just a little blood". I try to fight back tears but one manages to claw its way out of my eyes and begins to roll down my left cheek. I'm not crying because it hurt, it didn't really; I'm upset because he hurt me.

I knew I wouldn't be able to escape my past. It always manages to creep its way back up to me. I just would never think Four would be the one to do it. He doesn't seem like that sort of guy. I actually thought he liked me for a moment.

I guess I was wrong, obviously I was wrong. I don't need him…but I do. I like him. How is this possible to still have feelings after what he's done? You know what I don't like Four. I don't. My non-stop thoughts about Four are interrupted by my stomach. I didn't realise till now but I am starving.

Christina laughs as she puts her arm around me. We head of to the lunch hall together, as friends. She never laughed or joined in, she helped me. This is what friends are for. I've never actually had a friend before. Big shocker there. But, I like it, I like her.

My mood completely changes as we head into the cafeteria. I am once again the pathetic girl who has fallen under the spell of a hot, teenage boy. I see Four. But then I take a look around.

I notice that the cafeteria is split into 5 groups. I decide to ask Christina what's going on.

"Chris, why is everyone split up?" I ask

.

"Well" she says, "It's like social groups. What kind of person are you, who are you? That kind of thing. We call them factions, there are 5 in total. Erudite are the smart ones who are all geeky and stuff. They wear blue. Candor are the ones that don't lie. They wear white and black. They always tell the truth. Amity are the hippies of the group. Biology is their soft spot and they wear orange, yellow and red. That's abnegation. They are selfless and always wear grey. They run the anti-bullying committee. And last is dauntless, the one I'm in. We wear black and are basically really bad-ass".

Oh! I wonder where I should sit then. I want sit at dauntless but I can't, my mum would hate that. I better go to abnegation. Besides, I am dressed for abnegation. Grey all round. I slowly head over to their table but then I am stopped by Christina.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Abnegation" I reply.

"No offence but I don't really think that's where you should be"

"What's that supposed to mean" I snap at her.

"That. Abnegation wouldn't care what people say about them. And that attitude is so dauntless. You're coming with me.

My cheeks flood red as we sit down. I am then caught staring at Four by Christina. She gives me a look and I nod my head in defeat.

Crap! Now someone knows. I swear if she tells anyone she is dead meat. I nudge her and whisper "drop it" to her.

"Fine, but I want details later" she whispers into my ears. I roll my eyes at her. I then hear someone cough.

"Mind introducing is Chris?" the boy says.

"Gladly" Christina responds, "This is Uri…"

"Can I try", I but in curiously to see if I can remember. She then nods in agreement.

I stop and think for a minute as I look around the table. I remember Uriah was the darker skinned one; Zeke was the taller version of him. Next to Uriah was Marlene, she has long, wavy blonde hair. She is really pretty. The girl next to her is Lynn, she has a shaved head but again, very pretty.

Across from them are Al and Will. I find it hard to remember who is who. I think Will is the one who always seems 'close' to Christina. I think they like each other. I'll need to get that sorted. And Al is the one that looks at me weird all the time. Last but certainly not least is Four. There's no need to say why I remember his name.

I start…

"Uriah, Zeke…ummm… Marlene and Lynn. Will and…. Al. And ummmm… Four" I say sounding very proud of myself.

"Nice" Christina says" Now you guys know nothing about each other, so explain yourselves"

"Seriously" I say looking at Uriah.

"She does it every time" He replies.

"Okay then, I'll start", Christina says, "I'm Christina, I love shopping and I have just got a new best friend"

"I'm Tris, I used to live in New York, and I like sports" I say, happy that I came up with something. Oh, and in case you didn't know. I rock at sport.

"I'm Uriah; I love Cake and parties!" Uriah says.

"I'm Zeke, my best bud is Four and I also love a good party. And I throw much better ones than my brother" Zeke says as Uriah frowns at him.

"I'm Marlene, I love shopping and I'm quite the Girly Girl. But don't get on my bad side or I will crush you" Marlene says in a sweet voice.

"I'm Lynn, I like music and that's pretty much it" she says.

"I'm Will, I like Maths and I'm really smart" I hear a giggle from most of the group, including me.

"I'm Al and I like T…." he mumbles.

"What?" Christina says with her hands cupping her ears.

"Nothing" he shouts. Everyone bursts out laughing but I don't know why. There's something they know that I don't.

Everyone then looks at Four. Everyone takes turns nudging him and coughing to get his attention.

"Oh…mmm…yeah…sorry" he starts, "I'm Four and I…" he is interrupted by his name being called. I recognise that voice. Everyone starts mocking Lauren and making kissy noises as Four lets out a loud sigh.

But then, he is immediately sitting up straight, as if something just popped into his head. He is then walking up to her and silence breaks throughout the table. Everyone is watching Four.

"Hey Four baby, you wanna go out tonight" Lauren says flirtatiously as she strokes his arm.

Four doesn't reply and I notice his eyes are on me. I blush and then realise that I am not the only one that sees that. So does Lauren. I can see fire in her eyes, fury building up inside of her. She pulls four to face her and then her tone changes. She is back to the Flirty Lauren.

"What are you doing babe? Why are you looking at her, when you love me?" she asks fluttering her eye lashes, waiting for a reply. He stiffens for a moment but then his mouth opens and I wait for his response, hoping and praying it won't hurt me.

"Why would I look at her when I have you, she's nobody. Your pretty, she's ugly" Four says.

"Of course" she says.

All of a sudden Four's lips are on hers as they make-out in the middle of the cafeteria. Her hands slowly sliding down from his hair to his…

I turn away.

Nobody. He called me nobody, and ugly.

For the third time today tears flood down my cheeks. I can't believe he would say that. He doesn't like her and avoids her at all costs. Then all of a sudden he's all over her. I can't believe him. I can't believe I let myself do this to me. If I just looked at him as I do with any other guy it wouldn't have hurt so much. I use my sleeve to wipe the tears from my face.

As I look up I see everyone has stopped looking at the two washing machine's over there and they are all looking at me. Shocked and clearly upset for me. The next thing I know is Uriah is on the table.

"Party tonight! My place at seven" Uriah shouts at the top of his voice as he jumps back into his seat.

"To get you mind of things" he says, "that's what friends are for".

"Thank you" I reply. I hate parties and dressing up but if it will get my mind of Four, I'll try anything.

"You know what that means girls" Christina says as Marlene is clapping her hands and Lynn is hitting her head against the table, "Shopping". I let out a loud sigh but then I perk up.

What's the worst that could happen? I might even look good enough to get Four jealous. No, impossible. I actually forgot about Four for a second there.

I turn round to see Lauren clutching her face and Four…

He's gone…!

**A/N – Bum Bum Bummmm! What happened. You will have to wait and see. Thanks for sticking with me and please leave a review. I love them and I love you guys. Byeeeeee x**


	7. Four: Feelings Are Confusing

**A/N – Hey guys. I now have over 1,500 views. Some more reviews would be great though. What… I never said that. Anyway, hehe, on with the chapter.**

Tris…That's all I thought about all lesson. I'm not sure why. I don't like her… I think. I think about her grey eyes. Those misty, mysterious eyes. You could get lost in them. But I don't, because, I definitely do not like her.

Her long flowing hair complements her eyes; it rests perfectly on her back. Moving as she does, with every breath she takes. Ahem, or, so I've heard. I listen to her heartbeat… bu-bum bu-bum bu-bum. Like the slow beat of a song. It's calming, soothing almost. But clearly only to people who like her, which is again, not me.

Once I eventually tune back into reality to see if I missed anything important, which is when I notice no one is here. I cock my head round to the door to see a few final bodies leaving. I missed the bell. I quickly shove my hand into my pocket and pull out my timetable. Although it doesn't look like one. It's crumpled, torn, smudged. It's even got a lipstick stain with pink writing on it saying 'Lauren was here. Now you can remember me wherever you go!' But I don't.

I then finally take in what class my time-table is forcing me to next. That's when I get a shock. Lunch already? Class went by fast. A smile spreads across my face as I pull back my chair and grab the strap of my bag. Lunch is actually good now.

To most people it always has been. You finally get to talk to your friends without a teacher telling you to be quiet. The canteen food is really good and you're free from work for a little while. But, to me, it wasn't always like this. My first few years of high school SUCKED! I had zero friends, my dad didn't work so I got beat 24 seven.

Music and hoodies was all that I had, so every day at lunch I sat in a corner, hood up, and listened to my music. I never ate anything and then it got dark fast. I became depressed, and I ended up with a horrible eating disorder, which eventually lead me to the cleanest, whitest hell hole I had ever seen. Hospital.

But once I came back, which was only last year, things changed. I changed. That hospital gave me a boot right up the ass and made me realise that this is my fault. It doesn't have to be like this. That's when I started talking to people and eventually got friends of my own.

My hoodies disappeared and I didn't need music to survive, although it still speaks to me in ways I can't understand. My father still beats me but not as often, he has a job, so now I don't have to support him.

I start to walk to the door to meet up with Zeke but that's when a girl comes running past me. It was Tris. She sent goose bumps across my body making me shiver. A small, smile begins to take over my face. But, it goes as quickly as it comes. Only because I forced it to be that way. I'm putting so much effort into not thinking about her, and I still don't know why.

Those goose bumps I got weren't from Tris, it was from the wind. Clearly. I don't like Tris, I don't. She brushes past me again, this time with a bag in her hand. I freeze. What should I do? Should I talk to her? No. Should I go say hi? No. Why do I care? I just go with instincts and walk up to her.

The next thing I know my fist is heading towards her face, and I can't stop it. I leave her on the ground, groaning in pain. I brush past her with a smug smile. Blood pumping. But that good feeling fades…fast. I then feel a tonne of guilt slam down on me.

It takes a lot of effort to move, as if the guilt is heavy and is weighing me down. Why did I do that? Why would I want to hurt her? I see her delicate body lying on the ground. Her perfect face covered by her hands. No! I don't like her. I hate her. I do. That must be why I hit her.

I am hiding my hate for her with feelings… I think. But it could be the other way round. No, it can't be…can it? I didn't realise my legs were still moving and the next thing I know is that Zeke is nudging me, clearly trying to get my attention.

"Four, dude? Wake-up…" he says laughing.

"What?! Oh… hi Zeke" I say sighing, still confused.

"You sound so glad to see me" he says sarcastically. That's when I decide to forget about it. At least for a while.

"Obviously, your winey, your stupid and why would I want to be seen with someone who looks like that" I say sarcastically, "Just kidding dude"

"Oh haha. Very funny"

That's when everyone else joins the table. Uriah, Will, Al, Lynn, Marlene, Christina and… Tris.

"Mind introducing us?" Uri asks. That's when I zone out. I don't like introductions… or first impressions. I'm not so good at them.

My thoughts are interrupted as people start coughing and nudge me. I guess this is the part when we have to say something about ourselves. Ughhh.

"Oh…mmm…yeah…sorry" I start, "I'm Four and I…" I am interrupted by my name being called. I look up and my mood drops completely as I see Lauren standing there, waving me over.

I don't want to talk to her. I'd rather stay here and talk to Tris. Wait. What? I am interrupted as my legs make their way towards Lauren. They have a mind of their own. Either that or I want to see Lauren. Nope. Definitely the first one.

I walk over to her. I feel eyes on me but my head doesn't turn. I focus on my destination. The queen of Sluts, Lauren. Most guys fall head over heels for her, but me, I'm disgusted.

"Hey Four baby, you wanna go out tonight" Lauren says flirtatiously as she strokes my arm. God, I hate this girl. I don't reply as my eyes are now attached to Tris's.

I see the twinkle in her eyes, her show-stopping smile, and her plump, kissable lips! I try to stop myself, but this time, I can't. My thoughts keep on rolling. I want to hold her hands, her soft hands. I want to hold her delicate, stunning body in my arms.

I want to be the one who calls her beautiful every day. Who picks her up when she's down. Who is always there for her. When I look at her I feel safe. I feel…happy. Like I want to share everything with her. I let out a deep breath and sigh. It feels good to let it out. To show myself how I genuinely feel. I think…no. I do… I like… My thoughts are then interrupted as a clearly angry Lauren grabs my arms and pulls me round.

"What are you doing babe? Why are you looking at her, when you love me?" she asks fluttering her eye lashes, waiting for a reply. I what?! I don't love her, I hate her. How can she be like this… this is far beyond crazy. But then I think of Tris, and then I see her. Tris has taken Lauren's place and I answer the question.

"Why would I look at her when I have you, she's nobody. Your pretty, she's ugly" Four says. Lauren is ugly, she means nothing to me. Unlike you Tris. Then she replies.

"Of course" she says. I wouldn't expect an answer from her like that but my instincts kick in. Then, my lips are against hers.

But it doesn't feel like I thought it would. It's not soft or tender, it's rough and sloppy. She doesn't make me feel safe, she makes me feel scared. All of a sudden I don't want to kiss her anymore. Maybe I don't like Tris, maybe it wasn't meant to be. Spur of the moment I guess. But something feels odd when I think that. I hear a voice. It sounds like Uriah's.

"Party tonight! My place at seven" he says at the top of his voice. That's when my head snaps back, and I realise this wasn't Tris. It was… I gulp… Lauren. I suddenly feel sick. And there's something else. Guilt. I can't believe this. I just called Tris nobody and Ugly. But she's not. She is perfect, inside and out.

And Lauren agreed to my insults? My guilt turns into anger and I punch Lauren in the face. I like Tris. I admit it. I do! I run out of the canteen and head to my car. I've got a lot of thinking to do. I need a guy. I need Zeke. I decide to skip the rest of school and head to Zeke's please. Even though I know no one is home.

**A/N – Bum Bum Bum! He did it, he finally admitted his feelings. Yay! Thanks to everyone who has read this story and a special thanks to anyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed. I love you all! Byeeeeee x**


	8. Tris: Getting Ready

**A/N – I hope you enjoy this chapter and is it weird that I get Goosebumps and butterflies when I write these chapters? Anyway, get a reading!**

My first day of my new school is over! Yay! And, I actually made a ton of friends on the first day. This is so unlike me. In my last school I…no. I'm not going to think about it. 'Forget your past, forgive yourself, and begin again'. A quote from my Dad.

I may not think about him lots but when I was young he cared. He always made me laugh and when the bullying started he was always there. Until he got his job. He left me alone and everything got worse without him. He forgot about me, and left me to suffer on my own. He was the only one who understood.

As I near my car I notice a crowd has gathered. They are all gawking at my car. I don't like attention so I push past everyone and jump into my car. I notice Caleb isn't here so I stick my head out the window. That's when I see him and a ton of girls stroking his arm and twirling their hair. Girls are so pathetic.

"Yes, the car is mine. I clean it once a day. No I don't have a girlfriend. Yes, you can have my number" he says enjoying the attention he is getting from my car. That's when I get an idea.

"Come on Caleb. I'll leave without you" I say trying to hold back my laughter, hopefully I embarrasses him enough to get him home. He cocks his head slightly to see me weaving my hands in the air.

'Busted' he mouths. All the girls that have gathered are now walking away and I see that I am about to get a big lecture. Oh no. He hops in to the passenger's seat.

"Who's Ferrari is this?" I ask him.

"Yours" he reply's looking down with a big pout.

"Exactly" I say putting the key in the car. He never lectured me this time, I'm lucky!

"But I" he starts.

"No buts. If you want a car like this then get a driver's licence. He sticks out his tongue and I roll my eyes as I reverse out of my spot.

As we head out the gates I hear my name. Or, I think I do. I choose to ignore it anyway and I head home.

Once the car is parked, I quickly jump out and run into the house. I see my mum in the kitchen making a tea.

"How was school sweetie?" she asks. I take a quick recap in my head. Well, my classes were boring but I met new friends. I had most my classes with them and I sat with them at lunch. Oh, and the guy I like called my ugly and a nobody.

"Fine" I reply as I run upstairs hiding my face as tears run down them.

I leap onto my bed and bury my head into my pillow as the mess of my own room comforts me. I let all my emotions leak out. I hear a knock at the door so I tilt my head up. That's when I notice that my pillow is drenched in tears.

"Can I come in?" I immediately reply with,

"No! I'm getting changed"

"Please" mum says. I ignore her but she decides to let herself in anyway.

"What's wrong honey? You can tell me" she says soothingly as I cry into her shoulders.

"Nothing" I reply, clearly lying.

"Well, you are soaking my new shirt and I have senses. I'm your mother remember?" I laugh.

"My day was actually good. I made lots of friends"

"I know" she says. How does she know?

"They were really nice, well, most of them were" I am then belting out tears again.

"You know honey, you can tell me anything"

"I know"

"Okay. Gerald is making hot chocolate if you'd like one"

"You always know how to cheer me up Mum" I say as she heads to the door. Then she stops, and turns round, "And there's someone at the door to see you" She smiles as she leaves. Who could be at the door?

I quickly run downstairs to the door and I see a grinning, familiar girl looking at me. I wipe the tears of my cheeks and run over to her. She holds open her arms and I hug her, holding her tight. Then I stop and think. How did she know where I live?

"How are you here?" I ask slightly confused.

"I know people" she says wiggling her eyebrows, "just kidding, I followed your car here. But doesn't the first one sound so much better" I'm so glad to have a friend like Christina right now. I burst out into a fit of laughter.

"So why did you follow me here. Not creepy at all by the way" I say sarcastically between breaths.

"Well Girly. We have a party to attend tonight and I am taking duty of making you look as hot as, well, me!" she says giggling as she tucks stray hairs behind my ear as if I am a piece of art.

"Well, get ready for a challenge, I'm a working progress. I'm picky it will be hard to make this look decent" I say looking myself up and down.

"Shut up Tris, you're gorgeous! Now, we have ten minutes to get to the shops and we are meeting Mar and Lynn there. The party is at seven and it is four now" Four. Four, the one who called me nobody. I forgot he's going to be there. She continues, "So we have 3 hours to get you ready" I grab my keys and she drags me to my car. But, before we can leave the door a hand grabs my wrist and I turn round. I know who it is.

Before completely turning round I say,

"Hi, Caleb"

"And where do you think you're going" he says while tapping his foot and crossing his arms. He may be a total kid and a dork but he acts like he's my dad, or how a dad should be. Completely paranoid and over-protective.

"A party and I'm in a rush Caleb so can we please hurry this 'be careful' thing up!" I say. I notice Chris is biting her lip, trying to hold back her laughter. But she lets one slip. Uh oh.

"Something funny" he says as Christina stands there.

"No sir! I'll be at the car Tris so hurry it up" she says mockingly to Caleb while nudging me.

"Well she seems like fun" he starts sarcastically" Anyway before you go there are some rules. No drinking, no smoking, no kissing boys, no stupid behaviour of any kind. Be safe and if I find out you have been kissing any boys I will make sure they regret it, okay. Oh, and be safe" I burst out laughing at the thought of Caleb punching someone, but Caleb is not. He is dead serious.

"Bye Caleb!" I yell as I shut the door. I jump into the car along with Chris. She turns to face me and I know what she is going to ask.

"What's up with Dad over there" she asks.

"He is my completely over-protective, pain-in-the-ass brother" I reply. We both stare at each other for a second before laughing so hard my stomach actually hurts.

As we near the shops I realise Chris hasn't said anything about Four. Thank G-"

"So, what was that all about with Four at lunch" she says curiously. There it is.

"No idea" I say in a croaky voice as I try so hard to fight back tears.

"He's never said anything like that before, weird" she says looking at me. I know why. He thinks I'm ugly and a nobody. Isn't it obvious? And that's why he will never like me.

I look at Christina and notice a look of realisation spread across her face. Oh crap. Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it.

"You like FOUR?!" Too late. I immediately blush and look away.

"No!" I say, clearly lying. I'm so bad at that.

"Yes you do. This is amazing!" she screams clapping her hands with joy.

"Fine, I do" I admit in defeat, "But don't tell anyone, especially Four"

"I won't" she says but I don't believe her. I don't like that devilish grin that's spreading across her face. She's planning something but I decide to let it go. As we get to the shops, with one minute to spear, I am already being dragged into Forever 21 where we are apparently meeting the girls.

That's when I see them. I see a grinning Mar and a grouchy Lynn. At least someone feels my pain.

"Hey Girls" Marlene says.

"Right, here's the plan of action. Mar, you and Lynn get the shoes and your own outfit. I'll take Tris to find ours, tonight will be perfect" Christina says clapping her hands, signalling us to break up. As Christina drags me away I see Lynn mouthing 'Good Luck'.

"Thank you" I mouth back.

Once the shopping trip is finally over we head back to Forever 21 which is where we said we would meet in an hour.

"Right, have we got everything we need? Shoes?" Chris asks.

"Check" Mar says as she holds up three big bags. Oh god!

"Outfits?" Chris continues.

"Check" I reply holding up several bags of endless outfits that I will probably never wear.

"And make-up?" she finally finishes.

"Check!" Lynn says holding up a couple bags. It's the only thing she likes about shopping it seems.

"Then let's go. We got some work to do. Ladies, if you will?" she says holding out her arms. I rolled my eyes slightly but linked arms along with Mar and Lynn. We headed to my car giggling and getting stares but we could not care less. It feels so good to have friends.

Once I arrived at Christina's house after a long hour of shopping we started to get ready. Well, when I say we I mean Christina set up as we waited for her to doll us up! And what a surprise, I was first. She threw me one of the bags I took back from the shops and shoved me into the bathroom telling me to get ready, so I did.

Once I got out I sat down in a chair in front of a mirror in her room.

"Ok, so I have to make you three girls look amazing. We are trying to impress the guys aren't we" she looks around but everyone is either looking down at their feet or finding something to fidget with.

"Even if you won't tell us who" she says laughing at us all as we joined in.

Once she had finished with my make-up and hair I was allowed to take a look into the mirror which she had been covering up.

"My masterpiece is complete" Chris says excitedly. As I look into the mirror I get a shock. I don't recognise the girl smiling at me in the mirror. She is no longer the Tris I used to know. She looks kinda hot.

I am wearing a backless, black dress. It had lace up both sides and it hugged my body in all the right places. It was the one dress I liked. Along with that I had a matching pair of black, platform heels, which Chris will have to teach me how to walk in. I had Smokey eyes with a dark red lipstick which Chris said added that bit of colour. My hair was brushed to one side with loose ribbon curls. I jump as I hear Lynn wolf whistle.

"Someone looks hot" Mar says.

"I know, aren't I amazing" Chris says.

"Yeah" I say still in shock.

Once everyone has dressed up we head out. Christina was wearing a blue Halter Fit &amp; Flare Dress along with a pair of black stilettos. Her make-up consisted of a lot of eyeliner and bright red lips.

Marlene was wearing a strapless, red, lace dress which she looked amazing in. She had red peep-toe heels and fairly natural make-up.

And finally, Lynn. She was wearing black shorts and a studded crop top along with a leather jacket. To top it off she had studded boots with a fairly big heel for her, Chris got the best of her, and her usual make-up, a lot of black.

Just as we were about to leave we heard a knock at the door.

"Eeek, she's here" Chris says running to the door. Who is? As she opens the door I say a beautiful girl with a leopard print dress and black shrug.

"Hey Chris" she says as she hugs her.

"Hey Shauna, this is the gang. Guys this is Shauna. Shauna this is Marlene and Lynn, who you already know, and this is Tris. She's new. Tris, Shauna was one of my best friends but she moved to Australia for a year. But, now she's back, and just in time." Chris says without taking a breath.

"Hey Shauna, you look stunning!" I say gawking at her.

"Thanks, I see Chris got her hands on you"

"Yup, pretty much" I reply laughing.

"Great, you guys are gonna be great friends, I can tell. Now let's go. There's a party filled with boys a waiting. Let's go!" She yells while pointing towards the door. So we do.

**A/N – So, did you enjoy the chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it! Aren't the girls looking hot? I'm so glad I got Shauna into the story, I missed her. Thanks for reading and please review. I love it when I get them. Byeeeeee x**


	9. Four: Party Time!

**A/N – Once again, I'd like to apologize for not updating soon enough. As is said before, my exams are on. They don't finish till the 29****th****of May, so my updates will be quite irregular till then. But afterwards, we will be back to normal. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy…**

As I head to Zeke's house I decide to take a quick detour. Besides, school doesn't finish for another few hours and I don't want to get there before Zeke does. Once I decided what I was going to do I head off into a new direction, speeding of into the distance.

Once I arrive I drive around looking for a parking space. I am surprised to see car's everywhere. After about 5 laps around the car park I notice someone is pulling out of their space. Before anyone else grabs it I race down to the other end and just manage to swerve my car in before another car does.

Phew, that was close. The good thing is, no one knows about my spot, apart from me! It's a place where I can relax and just forget about everyone and thing. I slowly slide out of my car as I am parked awfully close to a red Lamborghini. I do not want to scratch her. Yes, I said her, deal with it.

Once I manage to squeeze out of my car, I head to my spot. As I head to the gate I look up at the sign. It reads 'Portage Park'. I make my way up a long, windy path and keep on going until more paths form.

I can either head right to go to the play park, or keep on going straight for a woodland walk. At least, that's what the signs say. But I choose neither as on the left side there is a large tree surrounded by bushes.

It makes a barrier, blocking off the other part of the park. Or 'the spot', which is what I refer to it as. I quickly poke my head around; making sure no one can see me, before jumping up into the tree. Once I heaved myself up - with ease - and onto the second branch, I stand up.

My foot shoots out, and I test the branch to make sure it's stable. Once I get the clear I slowly walk along it, arms spread out, to make sure I don't fall. Once I reach the end, I look down. I keep saying to myself it's only four and a half feet, which is tiny to some people, but to me it's massive.

As I lean over my legs begin to shake, and I quickly close my eyes. Right now it feels like I'm leaning over a huge cliff and if I jump I'll die. But if my eyes are shut I won't see a big cliff. And with that, I jump, and land on the soft grass. It never seems so bad once I've done it, and I always tell myself off for being such a…pansycake.

Oh no! Uriah's strange language is rubbing off on me. Anyway, I've tried so hard to over-come my fear but I can't. I can't over-come any of them, I have Four to be exact. Hence the name. They are heights (obviously), small/tight spaces, hurting someone innocent and… my father. Four, four fear's. Four then, four now. I can't overcome them no matter how hard I try.

I look around to see the beautiful, green grass, freckled with small particles of water. The welcoming shade of the trees telling me to sit there. Which is where I usually do. Around the swaying trees are the colorful flowers which fill the air with a floral, sweet scent.

As I take my seat on the cool, soft grass I take a deep breath, inhaling the fresh, beautifully scented air. I take a moment to notice the calming, peaceful environment that I am in before pulling out my phone.

This is a place I visit often and a place I plan to take my first ever girlfriend on our first date. That's if I ever get one. I have thought about it many times.

I will take her to my secret spot under the tree. She will be amazed at the view of the park. We will have a picnic with sandwiches and fruit, which we will feed each other. We will sit on a picnic basket. It will be late afternoon and at sunset she will lay her head on my lap and we will enjoy it together.

We will laugh and talk until I have to take her home. I doubt it will ever happen though. The only girls who like me are crazy. They don't like me for who I am but just on my looks. I can't remember the last time a girl has come up to me and asked me about me rather than my looks or muscles.

I let out a loud sigh as I slide back against the rough bark of the tree. I put on my music and place my earphones in my ears, as I slowly drift off into a sleep. I awake to the loud humming of a lawn mower. My head slowly starts to rise, still half asleep, until I look at my phone.

School finished an hour ago! I have three messages from Zeke. They say,

Zeke – Dude! Why aren't u in class? And what happened to Lauren?

Zeke – School's over, where'd u go?

Zeke – Where are u? I'm home now so come over. I'm not asking you…I'm telling you!

Wow, that's a lot o- beep beep. Oh, he sent another one.

Zeke – Dude, I mean it! Now!

I better get over there. I can't believe I slept for that long. I mean, fair enough I don't get any sleep at home. I shiver at the thought of home. It's not even my home anymore. Your home is supposed to be warm and calming, and the one place you want to be. But I hate being there. Hate it!

Once I have eventually pulled up just outside Zeke's house, I jump out of my car, and head into Zeke's house. It's almost like a second home. I'm here a lot, and I even have some of my own clothes here. I have some normal jeans and shirts, boxers, and some fancier stuff. Some of it I will be wearing tonight for the party.

I can't wait, Pedrad parties are always amazing! It's 5 o'clock now and the party's at seven. Plenty of time to talk with Zeke about Tris. As soon as my foot touches the last step to their house I immediately find that my hand is knocking on the door.

I can hear some voices through the door.

"Look, you got the door this morning so it's my turn"

"No you got it this morning, I got it last night"

"No, remember? You answered the door for the post-man"

"Oh yeah"

"See, so now I'm going to get the door"

"We'll see about that"

"Dude, seriously?"

I can't tell whose voice is who, as their voices are so similar, but I do hear a thump. And an 'oof'. That's when the door opens.

"Hey man, come on in. You know you don't have to knock" Zeke says.

"Thanks man" I say as I walk in, closing the door behind me.

"So what happened to you today?" Zeke says as we sit down on the couch.

"Well…" I start, before being interrupted by Uriah.

"Yeah, and what about Lauren.

"Well I…" I start once again, before being interrupted by Zeke this time.

"He was just about to answer"

"I know, but…"

"Shut up Uri" Zeke says as he playfully punches his arm. Although Uriah does not take it that way. So, he punches him back, but a lot harder.

"Dude, ahh, what are you doing"

"Well you…"

"Ummm… guys. I know what you guys are doing is really important but can I speak now" I say, finally getting my word in.

"Yeah" they both say simultaneously laughing.

"Ok. Well, I ditched school because I had realized something. And I don't know what to do about it. I need some guy advice"

"You're coming to Zeke for advice? Hah, you think…" Uriah is interrupted by Zeke covering his mouth.

"Well, you came to the right guy" he glares at Uriah before continuing, "What's up?"

"Well, I think I like…Ummm… I think I like…" I start.

"Spit it out" Zeke says.

"I like Tris!" I finally shout out.

"Oh! Really, this is so cool man. What are you going to do?" Zeke says.

"Well, that's kind of why I came here. I don't know!" I reply.

"Ok! I've got this. First of all tell my why you like her. How do you know you want to be with her etc…"

"Ok. I don't know why I like her. She's just so amazing!"

"I'm going to need more than that. Just let it all out"

"Ok. Well. I want to kiss her. I want to meet her every day. I want to talk to her about anything just to hear her voice. I want to look at her as she sleeps. I want to breathe in the same rhythm as her. I want to dance and laugh with her until the next morning. I want to cry at her shoulder and laugh on her lap. I want to be her only one. But most of all…" I let out a loud sigh before continuing, "I want all that to come true!"

"Wow, deep. We are going to have to do something about this. And fast" Zeke stars, "Right. Here are some tips. Call her beautiful, not hot. She's a person, not a temperature"

"Oh, and get to know her a bit first before you ask her out" Uriah says.

"So the plan of action is. One. Talk to her at tonight's party. And two. Get her number. Soon, you guys will be together and that will be something I call mission complete. Ok?" Zeke finally finishes.

"Ok, got it. Thanks, and by the way, I'm not your project. Now, I need to look good for the party. Maybe she'll notice me"

I laugh at what I just said. As if she'll notice me. I called her Ugly and a nobody. If she even did like me I've probably ruined it.

"Your clothes are where they always are"

"Cool" I say as I run up the stairs and into a large, walk in closet.

I grab a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a red tie. Sorted. Once I have cleaned up and gotten changed it is time for the guests to start arriving. I quickly run downstairs to meet Zeke and Uriah.

"Nervous?" Zeke asks.

"A bit" I reply.

"Nah. You've got this!" Uriah says.

After about 30 or 40 guests have arrived I begin to lose hope. Maybe she won't come.

That's when I hear a soft knock on the door. I get up to answer it. As I open the door I see four beautiful ladies smiling up at me.

But at the back I see another girl, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She looks up at me, and smiles. I smile back.

Tris.

**A/N – Did you enjoy the chapter? I LOVE anyone who is reading. I especially LOVE people who are favoriting and following. But I seriously LOVE anyone who is reviewing. It means a lot to me and really gives me the confidence to continue. Thanks to everyone! Mwah x Please leave a review. Now go, have fun! Byeeeeeeee x**

**Oh, one more thing. Sorry. I'd like to get you guys involved somehow so if you have any ideas please let me know! Thanks, now you can go x**


	10. Tris: Awkward Encounters

**A/N – Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm so close to 4,000 views so please keep on reading and reviewing. Without further a do I present…chapter 10. Enjoy!**

Well we're almost there. It wasn't that long a drive, about 20 minutes or so. I park my car next to a bunch of others, just outside the Pedrad's house. I'm guessing the party is going to be packed.

I jump out the car, along with everyone else, and just as I'm about to lock it I realise that Christina hasn't followed us out. So, I decide to poke my head through the window to see what's keeping her. I mean, everyone else has gotten out.

Once I stick my head in I finally see what she was up to. Of course, what else would she be doing? She's fixing her hair and make-up. I didn't even realise she brung her make-up. The rest of us have small bags filled with our phones, some money and maybe mascara or some lip-gloss.

But that's nothing compared to what she's got. She has a whole set. Eye liner, mascara, eye-shadow, foundation, 3 lip-glosses and lipsticks, 2 different types of blusher and a hair brush. Her bag is smaller than mine, I can't believe it. Well, I better get her out. We're already late as it is.

"Chrissy, you're beautiful. Now get out!"

"Two more minutes" she says without taking her eyes away from the mirror, puckering her lips to apply the third layer of lip-gloss. I roll my eyes. Seriously? This girl has more make-up on than I have ever had on my entire life. But, if she likes is.

"We're already late, so get your ass out. We're supposed to be taking my mind of things" I say opening the door to let her out.

"Ok, ok! You know it's okay to be fashionably late" she replies as she finally outs down the make-up.

"Haha, very funny. Now let's go! We have a party to attend" I yell as I finally get to lock the car door.

I hear a chorus of 'Whoos' as we make our way up to the house. I have no idea where they live. I've never been to their house before. I've actually never been to a party before. Oh my god! I've never been to a party before. What do I do there? Where do I sit? What if I get drunk? I better ask Chrissy.

"Ummm… Chris. I've never been to a party before" I say shyly.

"Well, we better make it a good one then. You're going to need this" She says as she raids through her bag.

How can there be anything else in that bag of hers. Eventually she throws some clothes my way. What are these for?

"Well then, put them on" she says as if it was obvious.

"A black shrug and a…bra?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Oh…the bra's mine. Sorry! You can never be to prepared!" she says. Seriously? "And the shrug is for you to wear"

"In case I get cold?"

"No! Oh my god. You really have never been to a party. Especially a Pedrad one. We're going to be playing candor or dauntless"

"And that is…" I ask still not clear on the concept.

"Oh boy…" she starts.

As we walk up to the door Chris explains the rules to me. So if you pick candor you have to answer a question and you pick dauntless you have to do a dare. If you refuse you have to take of an item of clothing, which is why I have the shrug.

Oh, and I have to pick dauntless first. It's the social rule. I guess I have that to look forward to. I am still hiding behind everyone else as even though these people are the only friends I have ever had, I only met them today. And it's still my first party. No, matter how much the girls have prepared to.

Oh yeah, and I also have Four to look forward to. That's not going to be awkward at all. Shauna stands as the front and knocks three times on the door, quite hard. She seems like a really confident girl. I wish I was too, but I'm not. I sigh as I notice the door handle turning. Well, here we go!

The door opens to reveal a familiar, blue eyed boy. Four. He scans our smiling faces until his eyes land on mine. We are locked in each other's gaze and neither of us are willing to break it. I forget everything that happened today and that's when I see the guy I saw this morning.

He is handsome, he seems like a guy you could trust and I could drown in his eyes. He's different than the other guys. He has a smile spreading across his face and it takes me a minute to notice I have one too. I probably look like an idiot it.

It feels like I've been standing here for ages, just gazing into each other's eyes. That's when everyone starts walking in which makes me realise that we had only been standing there for a few seconds. Once it's my turn to make my way through the door I brush past Four. I shudder as my body touches his. He makes me feel…what am I doing? I need to stop this. He will never like you Tris. Get it into your thick skull.

I notice that Four hasn't moved yet. As I'm looking at the back of his head, I can't see his face. So, I don't know if he's smiling or not. Before I can think about it any further, I am interrupted by Christina. She grabs my arm and pulls me into the party. Thank God!

"Right Girly, let's get this party started" I hadn't realised, as I have been so distracted by certain blue eyed boy, but this house was full to the brim. I'm surprised it hasn't burst yet. The music was also really loud, but that I did not mind. I like my music. And you won't believe what was playing!

'Uptown Funk'. One of my favourite songs, and I'm guessing it's one of Chris's as well, as she drags me over to where everyone else seems to be dancing.

"I love this song" she yells between beats.

"I couldn't tell" I yell back.

Once the song is over we decide to get a drink. We head into the kitchen where Uri is standing.

"Hey girls, what can I get you?" Uri asks.

"I'll have a beer, Tris?"

"Umm I'll have a coke" I say looking down.

"Do you not drink?" Uri asks as he pulls a beer out of the cooler.

"No, I do. But I don't want to get drunk" I say, "Bad experience" I'd rather not talk about it right now.

"Come on. One won't hurt" Chris says as she pops open her own.

"Fine. It's a party!" I say, eventually giving up. I need to let go of the past and loosen up.

"That's my girl" Uri says as he grabs another one, while taking sips out of his own.

Once we finished our drinks we decided to take a seat for a minute.

"So" Chrissy begins, "Have you seen Four?"

"Well…"

"You have! What happened?"

"Nothing. He didn't even say anything"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and to think I liked him"

"You still do like him! And he like you! Trust me, I can tell. He has never acted this way around anyone before"

"Please Chris, don't. I don't want you to get my hopes up"

"But…"

"No, please"

"Well this is depressing"

"Let's just enjoy the part now" I say as I get up, trying to change the subject.

"I'll make sure you get together" Chris mumbles, underneath her breath.

"What" I say, slightly unsure of what she said.

"Oh nothing!" she replies, skipping of towards…Zeke?

What are they talking about? I decide to go see but I am stopped.

"Hey" Al says

"Ummm…hey" I reply.

"Cool party" he says. He seems shy, yet that evil look in his eyes tell me otherwise.

"Yeah, it is" I reply, slightly unsure what to think of him. He pulls me down to the couch. And his face comes a lot closer to mine than I would like.

"You look really pretty tonight" I don't respond.

His hand slowly makes his way to my thigh, slowly rubbing his thumb up and down. But, it's not the way I thought it would feel. It feels wrong with Al. I don't like it.

"Al I-"I begin.

"Shhh…" Al says as his hand goes higher and his lips come closer. I don't want this. Why am I such a push-over. Oh no!

"Everyone who isn't Four, Will, Al, Chris, Shauna, Tris, Mar and Lynn get out!" Zeke yells, while standing on top of a table.

A bunch of murmuring, annoyed teenagers start to leave.

"What about me" Uri shouts.

"You live here!" Zeke yells back.

"I still like to be acknowledged" he yells back.

"Everyone, down to the basement. It's Candor or Dauntless time" they both yell simultaneously.

As they head to the basement they playfully punch each other. Ah brotherly love. At least they saved me. I give Al a look as I run down the stairs. I sit between Chris and Uri. Al comes to sit down next to me but Will pulls him down next to him. I have a lot of people to thank after this party. Well, let's get started.

"Uri" Zeke starts, "Candor or Dauntless?"

**A/N – Sorry to end like this. The game will be in the next chapter in Four's P.O.V. This chapter would have been too long to continue it here.**

**I have been doing a chapter in Tris's P.O.V and then in the next chapter doing the same thing but in Four's P.O.V. It has been going good but I figured you don't want to read the EXACT same thing twice so they will be different. It will be back to normal after the next chapter though! Thanks for all the support and I hope you are having a good weekend! Byeeeeeee x**

**P.s. I've been trying to bring you guys in somehow. Like maybe doing a question of the day or a game in each chapter. I don't know though. If you guys have any ideas please let me know.**


	11. Tris: Candor or Dauntless

**A/N – I'm so sorry! I can't believe I haven't updated in so long. I am busy with exams though so please don't hate me. I was going to split this chapter into two parts but I decided not to. You guys deserve it after waiting for sooooo long. I hope you all enjoy this extra-long chapter. Let the candor or dauntless game…BEGIN!**

"Uri", Zeke started, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Uh duh! Dauntless. I ain't no pansycake!" Marlene punches him hard in the arm.

"Pansycake will never be a thing. OK!" Marlene laughs. I wonder what it means. Better ask Christina.

"Hey Chris, what does pansycake mean" I whisper, feeling slightly embarrassed that I don't know what it means.

"Don't even ask" she replies. Ok then.

"Well come on Zeke. What do I have to do?" I notice a devilish grin spread across Zeke's face. I can't wait to hear this one.

"Shove a handful of ice down your pants!" he announces, clearly proud of the dare that he came up with.

"Easy" he yells as he gets up to probably get the ice.

A few minutes later he strolls back in, with a tray of ice in his hands. This is going to be hilarious.

"Ok, let's do this!" he yells. I notice a slight crack in his voice. He must be nervous. No wonder, this is going to hurt. He, as fast as he could, pours the ice into his pants. Within seconds he is jumping up and down. Shouting and squealing. Like a girl, might I add.

"It's…so…cold…" he yells between breaths. The next thing we know he's sprinting up the stairs.

"Uriah, where are you – "But before Zeke can finish Uriah is back.

"You never said how long I had to keep it there for" he says proudly. Zeke rolled his eyes, annoyed with his brother. He shivers as he sat down. Well done Uri!

"Right then, my go!" He slowly pans round the group. His eyes pass over mine. Thank god! But then, he stops. His eyes are locked on Chris's and he grins. Chris gulps. I'm guessing Uri's ones are bad. I better count myself lucky.

"Chrissy! C or D?" he asks happily.

"Ummmm…candor. I hate your dauntless dares!" she says unsurely.

"Pansy-!" he is cut off as he notices Mar giving him the death glare. I notice a small smile on Uri's face. Maybe even a slight blush.

I then look over to Mar who looks really happy. She is definitely blushing! Do they like each other? Christina nudges me.

"They've liked each other since the start of high school. But Uri still hasn't asked her out. They don't know they like each other. It's funny" she whispers while we watch them flirting. Uri cracking jokes as Mar laughs even though they aren't funny and strokes his arm.

"Yet you don't go crazy about them" I say laughing.

"That's different. She can be scary. Plus, I tried. But she wouldn't let me help"  
"I don't want you helping"  
"Yeah you do" she says grinning.

We are interrupted by Zeke. Do I want her to help? I don't know. I do really like him but I'll probably end up embarrassing myself. No…I don't want her to help!

"Stop flirting and ask her a question" Zeke yells, pretending to vomit. They both blush and look away from each other. Chris was right. This is funny!

"Ehm…yeah. And we weren't flirting. Anyway, Chris. Let's get started. What's your biggest fear?" he says. They share a weird look.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Chris yells.

"_I'm_ not, you are!" he says back laughing.

"Fine. It's ummmm…moths" she whispers.

"What!?" Uri yells, cupping his ears.

"Moths" she yells, embarrassed.

"Wait, you told Uri and not me!" Mar says.

"I didn't tell him. He just happened to see me screaming when there was a moth in class. I didn't want to tell anyone. Sorry Mar" she says looking down at the floor.

"Ok" she says, forgiving her immediately.

"Why?" Will laughs.

"They are so creepy. Especially when they fly in your face and the flutter of their wings is horrible. They're just so terrifying" she yells, I can see her hands are shaking. She really is scared of them. She shakes her head, probably trying to forget about them.

"My go!" she yells. Her eyes instantly go to Four. What is she doing now? Uh oh!

"Four! Candor or dauntless?" she asks evilly laughing. God, she's crazy! I kind of like it.

"Candor" he says. I look straight to Uri, but his mouth is shut. Mar, good job!

"Ok" she starts while winking at me" What's your real name?"

"Once again, you are never finding out!" he says as he pulls of his shirt. Why does he not want anyone to know? My thoughts are interrupted by Four.

He is so hot! He has so much muscle. Damn. Oh my god. What is he doing to me? I've never felt this way about anyone before!

"Works every time, your welcome" she says while nudging me.

"Chrissy, I love you yet hate you at the same time" I say. She just laughs. It's Four's turn now.

"Al, candor or dauntless"

"Candor"

"Seriously! Again! Please Mar" he begs.

"Fine" she says, fighting back a grin.

"Yay! Pansycake! Ahhh…that feels so good to get out!" He says. We all burst out laughing.

"Ok" Four says, trying to breath. I love his laugh! "Al, who do you like?" I tense up. Oh no. I know where this is going. Please don't say it, please don't say it. His eyes got to me but he doesn't say anything. Thank god.

I notice he is fidgeting with his shirt. I kind of hopes he doesn't take his shirt off. But, he does. He smirks as he sees my looking. His abs are nowhere near as toned as Four's. My eyes lock back to Four. Al's smile fade's as he sees this. He glares at Four but he doesn't notice. Good. Let's move on, shall we?

"AL! It's your turn!" I yell. Trying to move on.

"Ok ummmmm…" before he says anything I quickly run over to him. I don't like him but I need to get Chris back. I whisper into Al's ear before I run back to sit down. He grin's before he speaks.

"Will. Candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless of course!" he replies.

"OK then! Kiss your crush!" he announces. Chris looks at me. I wiggle my eye brows at her.

"Payback!" I whisper.

"What if it's not me?" She replies nervously.

"It is! Just watch!" I say reassuringly.

He takes in a deep breath as Al pats him on the back. He crosses the circle heading in our direction. He gets down on his knees and kisses his crush. Christina. As soon as his lips touch hers she kisses back. They are both smiling like idiots until I nudge them.

"Get a room!" I say. They laugh as they pull apart. He sits down next to her and puts his arm around her. There so cute together.

"Thanks, now I definitely have to get you and Four together!"

"You deserve it, and please don't. He doesn't like me!" I say.

"That's were you're wrong" she says. Is she right? Does Four like me? No, he can't, not me.

"Zeke, you know the question." Will says. Right, I almost forgot we we're playing.

"Do you even have to ask? Dauntless!" he says.

"Good! Down a whole bottle of hot sauce…you do have some right?"  
"Yes!" Uri yells, exited that his brother is going to be in pain.

Within seconds he is back with the hot sauce.

"Here you go bro. Bottoms up!" he says laughing as he throws the bottle to Zeke. He quickly gulps down the whole bottle within seconds. One minute he's fine, the next he's dancing around like a monkey. He's even making the noises.

"Ah ah. Eeh eeh" See. Once he calms down and we have all calmed down from our fits of laughter we continue the game.

"Tris. You seemed to be laughing at my pain the most" it's true, "C or D?" I remember Chris's rule. Guess it's dauntless.

"Dauntless" I reply, slightly unsure.

I was expecting Chris to run up to him and say something. But she never. They just looked at each other and nodded. What is going on here?

"Sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game!" he says fighting back a grin. He gives a look to Four and he is…smiling? But, why?

"No problem" I say, somewhat confidently, trying to make sure no one knows that I am actually terrified right now. I get up and slowly walk towards Four.

He's avoiding eye contact with me. No wonder, he is probably really embarrassed right now. He does not want me sitting on his lap. I know it. I slowly sit down, trying to hide my face slightly. My cheeks are as red as a tomato right now. This is horrible.

"Sorry" I whisper into Four's ear.

"That's okay, I don't mind" he replies. He doesn't mind. What does that mean? I'm so confused. I suddenly feel something around my waist. It's Four. He's holding me tighter. I can't help but let a ridiculously huge smile spread across my face. This is nice. I wish it could always be like this. But it can't. Why can't I be pretty like all the other girls? I let a loud sigh escape my mouth.

Let's continue the game.

"Mar, candor or dauntless?" She looks at Uri and without a second thought she chooses dauntless. A hear a loud whoop coming from Uri. They really should get together.

"Okay…ummmm…" Oh no. I'm not good with dares. What do I do? Should I make it easy or hard? I'm panicking. Just say something. Now!

"Let someone give you a wedgie" Is that a good one. I notice everyone is looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nice dare!" Lynn says.

"Thanks" I say, now proud of myself.

"Ok then. Lynn, you're up!" Mar says. She grabs the tip of her underwear and pulls…hard!

"Ahhhhhh. Ok stop. Stop!" she yells. That sounds sore. I bet Uri's jealous right now. He would have loved to have done that. Obviously he wouldn't have done it very hard. I'm glad she didn't pick him.

"Wow Lynn. That hurt"

"My pleasure" she replies.

"Time for pay back!" she announces, "Lynn, what do you choose"

"You're not getting me back! Candor"

"Pansycake" Mar yells, "Whoops, sorry" she says, covering her mouth with her hand. Uri just laughs, along with the rest of us. She thinks for a minute before perking up.

"How many people have you kissed?" she asks proudly.

Lynn's smug smile instantly disappears. She looks down at her crop top revealing her belly button piercing. If she took it off she would be in her bra. Not that she should be embarrassed. She has a rocking body. Better than anything I've got.

"Ummmm…no. Ughhhh…fine!" she yells, "Two" I wonder who.

"Care to explain?" Mar asks smugly.

"That wasn't part of the question! Guys tell her she can't do that" she asks while looking around helplessly. No one answers. I'm guessing everyone is just as curious to find out as I am.

"Gees, thanks for the support"

"I rest my case" Mar says while folding her arms.

"Fine, here goes nothing" she starts, "The first one was Theo. He was a really nice guy. He was funny, kind. Smoking hot!"

"We get the point" Uri says. She glares at him whilst he holds up his hands in defence.

"Anyway" she continues, "He was my first kiss. But it didn't last. I broke up with him the next day. I felt horrible and I was so confused. I didn't know what was wrong with me. He had it all and he liked me. I told him I wasn't in the right place right now to be dating. But the thing is I was in the right place. That's when I realised what I wanted. Which is how I got into my second relationship and my second kiss. Her name was Shailene. Yeah, she's a girl. Deal with it! She was amazing. I loved her so much and we we're so happy together. Or, so I thought. One day I went on my laptop to check my Facebook. She hadn't logged out as she was over earlier that day. Theo sent her a message. It said 'Hey baby, last night was amazing. You are amazing. See you later babe ;)'. She cheated on me with my ex-boyfriend. I haven't had a relationship since. There, you happy Mar! I'm a lesbian, and my only ever person I have loved cheated on me!" she finishes. Oh My God! She runs over to Mar and puts her head on her shoulder, crying.

"Well that was depressing" Zeke says. Once Lynn had settled down and reassured us she was fine, we continued our game.

"Ok, Al. I think you get the jist" she says. She seems fine now. She amazes me.

"Dauntless" he replies.

"Flirt with someone" she says.

"Now it's getting interesting" Will says.

"With whom?" he asks. Uh oh! I think I know where this is going.

"Whoever, I don't care. Just make it good!" she responds, laying back with her hands behind her head. He looks at me and grins. But I don't like it. He looks evil. He slowly walks over and I can feel Four hold on tighter. I wonder why?

"Hey baby. You look really stunning tonight" his hand starts to graze my thigh, "You wanna hang out later. I have a killer stereo system. Maybe after we listen to some we can head to my room and do something fun" And with that we are back to where we we're upstairs. His hand is gradually getting higher and I can't make him stop.

Before I can react he has been flung to the other side of the room. Four shoved him off of me. He's amazing.

"What the hell Four. It was just a dare" he yells.

"Couldn't you see she was getting uncomfortable?" Four yells back. Awwww. He cares about me. What does this mean? I can take care of myself but the fact that he cares means a lot.

"Ok then…let's move on" Chris says.

"Fine! Chris, choose!" he asks. He tells her more than asks her. Wow he's mad. And by the looks of it is so is Four. I can feel his heavy breaths against the back of my neck. Wait…is he jealous? No, he can't be. I am interrupted by Chris.

"Guess I have to pick dauntless this time" Chris says.

"Ok, swap an item of clothing with someone" she nods and looks straight at me.

"Sorry Tris!" she says apologetically. Luckily we both have some sort of jacket on so we swap those.

"Someone's getting popular" Will adds.

"Right, Uri. Candor or dauntless?"

"Uh…let me think. Oh this is tricky. Just kidding. Dauntless all the way baby!" he yells.

"Okay!" Chris says while laughing, "Seven minutes in heaven with Mar" she yells while giggling. She planned this.

"Ummm… okay. Only if you want to Mar. You don't have – "he is interrupted by Mar. She grabs his arm and head into the bedroom.

"Nice one Chris" Will says.

"Why thank you!" she says back. Once ten minutes had passed they still hadn't left.

"We better make sure they haven't swallowed each other yet" Zeke announces as he gets up, "Who's coming?" I hear a chorus of yes's, including from me, as we all sneak up to the door. We hear a loud moan which we use as a cue to bust open the door. We have revealed a half-naked Uri. He has no top on. And a very messy looking Mar. Her hair is a mess and her dress is very high up her thigh.

"Are we interrupting?" Zeke laughs.

"Uhmmm…no. We we're just getting out anyway" Zeke raises an eye brow. Even though they we're completely embarrassed they couldn't wipe the grin of their faces. I'm guessing it went well. As we head back to our little circle they hold hands. They deserve each other.

"Right then" he announces, still holding Mar's hand, "Who has the pleasure to go next?" He looks straight to his brother.

"I'm guessing it was you who decided to disturb us?" he asks.

"Well…" Zeke starts cautiously.

"In that case. C or D?"

"D!" he says back.

"Payback time! Run up the street naked and sing I'm sexy and I know it"

"Ummm…" he thinks about it but then says" Fine. But only Shauna can come" Why only her? Does he have a thing for her or something? Better find out.

"Video it" Chris says, grabbing Shauna's arm as she walks by.

"Will do!" she replies. Five minutes later they come back. Shauna dying of laughter and Zeke holding his head in shame.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Uri asks.

"Well" he starts, "I ran down the street, singing my song. Then our neighbour came out and started yelling at how I was a disgrace and I should be ashamed. Once I was walking away he took a picture and said that my mother would love to see this. After that I ran as fast as I could"

"Let's see the video" Uri asks Shauna.

"What vi- No! Shauna you filmed that?"

"Of course I did!" she says back, waving her phone in the air. She shows us the video and they were right. This was hilarious.

"Ok Ok. That's enough laughing at my misery. Will!?"

"What? Oh right, ummm… Candor!" he replies still finding it hard to breath after laughing so much. To be honest, I would have found it hard to. This video was too good!

"Wed, Bed, Dead. Tris, Chris Mar?" Zeke asks.

"Okay, easy. Wed, Chris. Bed, Chris. And Dead Tris and Mar. Sorry guys"

"Hey, you can't do that!" Zeke yells.

"You never specified" he sings as Christina gleams with joy.

"Uri" Will starts, "I think you know what's coming.

"I think you know what my answer is" he replies.

"I think I do. Uri, tomorrow dress up like a girl. At lunch time stand on the table and sing all the single ladies" he says. That was actually a good one. Something to look forward to!

"You know what? I will! I ain't no pansycake!" We all look at him. "I said it and I'm proud of it!" He skims the group with his eyes and looks at Mar.

"Hey Mar, C or D?"

"C!" she replies.

"Good! If you had to kiss anyone in this group who would it be?" he asks hopefully.

"Well, I don't know. That's hard. Zeke has nice hair. Will is –" she stops to kiss Uri. Awwww, they are just too cute. I'm so glad they got together.

"Well, that was unexpected. Thank you!" he says, still shocked from Mar's kiss.

"Tris, you've not been in a while" I was kind of hoping no one would notice, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"I picked dauntless last time so candor!" I replied.

"Ok, why did you move?" she asks. A chorus of 'ooohs' echo the room. I was hoping this wouldn't come up. But, since these guys are my friend they deserve to know.

"I got bullied… bad. Ending up in hospital bad. I'd rather not talk about it. Can we please change the subject"

That was hard. I don't think I could have done that if Four wasn't here. He comforts me.

"Ok, we've had enough depressing stories for one night!" Mar says, while glancing at Lynn who just happens to be looking up at the ceiling.

"Ok, thanks guys" This is my chance to ask Shauna and Zeke about their little crush on each other. Embarrass someone else for a change.

"Shauna?"

"Candor" She replies.

"Do you like Zeke" I ask proudly. Everyone bursts out laughing. What? What have I done now?

"Honey, he's my boyfriend" she replies, kissing Zeke in the process. So that's why they were so close. I'm so stupid.

"Right guys! It's late!" Zeke starts, "Party's over"

"Well this was a really good party. Fair enough it's the only party I have ever been to but still" I reply. Everyone says there goodbye's and as we leave someone grabs my arm.

I expect it to be Al, but once I turn round I see Four. I get butterfly's just looking at him. He is gorgeous in every way. I could drown in his eyes.

"Tris, can I ask you something?"

"Yes" Of course he can. He can ask me anything.

"Can I –

**A/N – Sorry guys for the small cliffy. I guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens. Once again I'm so sorry about not updating but my exams are still on. I actually have one tomorrow so you guys are lucky. Thank you all so much for sticking with me. I love you all! Please review! Byeeeeeeee x**


	12. Tris : Texting Four

**A/N - Hey Guys! Long-time no see. Sorry about that. My exams are now over! Well… they finished about two weeks ago. I needed a small break just to get rid of all the stress. But I'm back now! Hey (again)! I would like to add that I have just hit 6,000 VIEWS! It's crazy. Thanks so much. As a thank you I reward you with 1 new chapter. Enjoy!**

"Tris, can I ask you something?"

"Yes" Of course he can. He can ask me anything.

"Can I –"he stops and takes a deep breath.

I brace myself for what's about to come, I have no idea what's about to be said. Will it be hurtful, hateful? Will it make me feel like I have been punched in the stomach multiple times and then tossed over a bridge and into a river where I am left to drown…

Where did that come from? Oh right, I remember. That's how I felt last time he had to say 'something'. I take in a deep breath just as Four had done moments ago. Let me hear it then.

I stand there expecting something horrible, ghastly almost, to leave his perfectly (damn his perfectness) parted lips. I am utterly shocked when I hear what he says.

"Can I have your number?" he nervously asks with a small glimpse of hope filling his, once again (I'll say it again, and I'll say it a million times more), his beautifully mesmerising eyes.

The kind that you can look into and feel like you are getting lost. The kind that captivate you with the slightest glance. They make me feel safe. I love beautiful eyes. They are my weakness, he is my weakness.

What am I doing? Four has just asked for my number and I am just standing here gawking at him like a stupid twelve year old girl seeing her favorite, obsessed over band for the first time.

"Ummm, yeah" I stutter, as my cheeks turn a crimson red colour. I mindlessly hand over my number as I play all the possibilities of why he is asking me for my number through my head. Is it a prank?

Maybe.

It could just be something he does. I mean, I have everyone's number in our group apart from his.

More than likely.

But, there is something else. Another reason constantly at the back of my mind, driving me crazy. It could be because…

He likes me?

No, don't be so stupid. There's no point getting my hopes up just to get them shot back down.

"I'll talk to you later then?" he gleams.

"Yeah" I instantly reply, maybe a little too instantly. He leaves and I take that as my cue to leave as well. I quietly slip into my car, stupidly grinning, and try to figure out what just happened. Before I get a chance to I hear a voice.

"What just happened?!" Chris yells. I jump straight out of my skin, and into a new fresh one, screaming as I do so.

"You gave me a heart attack!" I yell back, clutching my chest tightly, trying to get my breathing back to normal. She ignores what I just said and just asks again.

"Tris, what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused as I have no idea what she's going on about. She has to ask again before I finally catch on.

"Oh! Four…"

"Yeah Four! Did I see you two exchange numbers?" she asks giggling whilst wiggling (**Hey that rhymes**) her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah. But it doesn't mean anything. You guys all have his number" I say.

"Ummm…no we don't!" she exclaims. I look back at Shauna, Lynn and Mar to see them all shaking their heads. What does this mean? Does he actually like me?

"He so totally likes you!" She yells whilst shaking my shoulders. I remain silent but inside… inside I'm screaming with joy. He likes me? This can't be true. It can't be.

"As soon as he text's you let me know what he says. Deal?" Chris asks.

"Whatever. Let's just go home now. Ok? I'm tired" I say, starting up the car.

The rest of the journey is filled with mostly Christina's voice. Apart from the occasional 'yes' or 'no' from the rest of us. Man that girl can talk. Once everyone has gotten off at their stops, I pull into my driveway and get out. I lock the door after grabbing my bag and head inside.

But, before I even get inside, the door slams open. I am less than shocked to see who stands in my way of texting Four. It was Caleb, arms crossed and a frown on his face, as per usual.

"Where have you been?" he yells, steam coming out of his ears, well, that's what it looked like. I didn't even realise what time it was. 3 O'clock in the morning! I can't believe it. Wow is school going to be hard tomorrow.

"Out at a party… you know that!" I yell back, equally as loud and intimidating.

"Is that all? Hmmm… you weren't out kissing boys where you? Taking any drugs have we? I can definitely smell alcohol of you!" he accuses.

"Well arrest me then for having one beer! I don't need this Caleb"

"Don't yell at me Tris! I'm not the one staggering in at 3 O'clock in the morning!"

"STAGGERING? STAGGERING! I am not 'staggering'. One beer Caleb. One beer and that was it. And you're yelling at me for staying up this late, what about you, hmmm? Won't you be tired for your geeky, stupid, little science club?"

"Get inside right now! You're waking up the whole neighbourhood!"

"_I'm_ waking them up?!"

"Just move it right now!"  
"I don't have to listen to this. You're not dad"

With that, I storm upstairs and slam my door. I don't care who I wake up. Caleb is just so infuriating. Fair enough, he's my brother, I know he just wants to protect me but, this is too much.

**(****Hey, I'm the first ever page break. 'Welcome to the world' we say)**

As my eyelids slowly lift up, and over my eye, I grab my phone. I heard it beep. It takes me a minute to properly wake up before I actually take in what's happening. My phone just beeped! It could be Four.

All of a sudden I have jumped up out of my bed and as I crash back down to earth, I check my phone. My smile drops as I see what it is.

Chris – Hey girl. Has Four messaged you yet?

Nope, he hasn't. I'm just about to lose all hope in Four until I hear another noise.

'Beep Beep'.

It's Four!

Four – Hi Tris.

I message back immediately . I am too excited to follow any or Chrissy's rules.

'1) Never message a guy first and 2) Always wait 5 minutes before messaging a guy back.

Tris – Hey x

I regret sending the kiss right away. Will he send a kiss back? Will he?

'Beep Beep'

Four – What you up to x

He sent one back. That's a relief. I type –

Tris – Missing you. Thinking about you. Wanting you. The usual.

But I don't press send. I delete it before messaging back. It sucks not being able to tell someone how you really feel. Always in fear, always wondering if they feel the same. I guess I'll never know.

Tris – Nothing much. You x

Four – Same here. That party was fun huh?

Tris – Yeah, it was! It was actually my first party ever!

Four – Really? X

Tris – Shocked? X

Four – No… nevermind.

Tris – Okay x

Four – So sorry. I've got to go :'-(

Tris – That's okay

Four – I'll see you at school tomorrow xx

WAIT! Did he just send TWO kisses? I must sound like an idiot right now.

Tris – Yeah! Bye xx

Four – Bye xx

And with that, I message Chris.

Tris – Four text me! He asked me how I was. He had to go but it ended with two kisses! What does that mean? X

I didn't realise in all that excitement but I was still extremely tired. Before I could get a reply from Christina my eyes had shut, and I had fallen asleep.

**A/N – Me again. If you don't know who me is, take a guess. Who usually bugs you and annoys you at the end of a chapter. Have you got it. I'll give you a hint. She writes this story. Almost there. If you're that stuck I'll tell you then. It's ThePurpleInitiate. Yay… I think. Any way…did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did. I just want to thank anyone who takes time out of their busy schedules to read my story. Even more if you favourite or follow. But even more if you review. It means so much. I just can't even begin to explain how happy it makes me feel. So, keep it up! I guess that's enough of my rambling on. Thanks guys and I'll see you all next time. Byeeeeeeeeeeee x**


	13. Four: The After Party

A/N – Ummm hey guys x Long time no see. SORRY! But hey… I'm back. And for good. I'm not sure how often these updates will be yet but its great getting back into the swing of things. I do have something to tell you guys but I'll tell you at the end of this, hopefully, much anticipated chapter. ENJOY GUYS!

I smirked, as I watched her walk away. As my heart rate finally begins to decrease, and my breathing has calmed down, I finally took in what had just happened. I have Tris Prior's number, now I can talk to her outside of school!

I watch her laugh with her friends. I notice the way her hip sways back and forth as she walks, and the way her lips curl as she smiles. It's amazing how it's the littlest things you love the most in people. She is perfect in every single way.

My excitement begins to grow the more I think about her, and how I am going to talk to her all night long. My excitement grows so much that it ends up taking me over, 'forcing' me to dance with excitement and 'mindlessly' singing 'I've got Tris's number'. At least I wasn't singing so loud that someone could hear me.

Just as that thought crossed my mind I felt a hand on my shoulder. Not expecting someone to be standing right beside me, I end up jumping. As I clutch my chest, and try to calm my breathing (again), I turn round to see who my attacker was. And guess who it was… You guessed it! Zeke.

"Dude, you gave me a heart attack" I yell.

"Ah, you're a man. You'll get over it"

"Thanks for looking out for me"

"You're more than welcome" He replies sarcastically, whilst bowing gracefully.

"Lovely curtsey, is that a new skirt" I say back, in the same sarcastic, mocking tone he used. Without thinking he looks down, probably for his skirt that he doesn't have. His head jerks back up almost as quick as it went down, realising his mistake. I burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha… That was too good"

"Well… what about you little sing song over there. And we can't forget the dancing" He imitates me whilst waving out his phone. I gasp in realisation.

"You videotaped it!?" I scream.

"Maybe, all though it was hard to hear your voice. I'm sure everyone will still love it though"

"Well your little episode was pretty funny too! Definitely a story to tell your brother, and who knows what he'll do with it? Call it even" I call, holding out my hand.

"Deal" He agrees, as we shake hands.

I hear a car's engine turn on, so I turn round back to where Tris was heading. I just manage to see her car turn round the corner, getting one last glimpse of her beautiful eyes in the wing mirror. I realise a little too late that I was staring. I completely forgot that Zeke was here. I don't know how.

"Someone's smitten" He sings whilst smirking at me.

"I am not" "Ah, denial. One of the seven stages"

"Seven stages of what…?" I ask cautiously.

"Seven stages of Looooovvvvvee"

"WHAT! One, I just met her today…"

"And you haven't stopped thinking of her since" He adds.

"Let me finish!" I say as he holds up his hands in defence, "And two, what are these stages?"

"All in good time" he says whilst circling me. I just roll my eyes at him.

"Can you stop circling me like where in some dramatic drama or in a teenage girl's fan fiction and just tell me?"

"Is someone getting cranky" he says mockingly, in a baby's voice.

Without a thought, or even a blink of the eye, I 'playfully' punch him in the arm…hard!

"Ummm… OW!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" I say sarcastically, in the same mocking, baby tone he used.

"Shut up Four… Now. Do you want to know the stages or not?"

"Just go!"

"Ok ok… Stage 1 is the confusing stage. You don't know what you're feeling or why you're feeling this way"

That is terrifyingly accurate. I was so confused when I met Tris. I had never felt that way about anyone before, so can you blame me?

"Stage 2 is denial"

Once again, that is true. Once the thought crossed my mind that I might actually like her, I did and said everything I could to prove to, well myself, that it was anything but that.

"Stage 3 is the confrontation"

Ok, I'm a little freaked out right now. I did eventually come to terms with the fact that I did like her.

"Stage 4 is the obsession"

I wouldn't say I'm obsessed with her…

"Stage 5 is the exciting stage, basically the start of the relationship. You know… the first date, the first kiss etc. When everything's new and exciting"

I guess this stage and whatever after is what's to come.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

"Stage 6 is the relationship. This stage is filled with dates, moving in and happy, fun times. When you make all your memories. But, it can also be filled with fights, storming out and sometimes, heart breaks. If you get through this stage you get to the final stage. The 7th and final stage is the stage of love. This is when your life together can truly start. Love, marriage, babies…" he trails off as his seven stages of Love finally comes to an end.

"Ehm… That was…intense…accurate…"

"See… I'm not just good looks my friend. You've got a long journey ahead with this girl. I like her, so don't screw it up"

"Thanks for the support"

"My pleasure. Now go home and text her…go… run…run… before it's too late!"

"You… are crazy!"

"Crazy is my middle name"

"I thought it was… what is your middle name?"

But before I could get a reply he was gone. Why is he being so weird? Oh wait… I was just at a Pedrad party… no doubt he's drunk. Maybe I'm a bit too? Well I guess there's nothing left to do know except go home and text Tris.

As I entered the house I was immediately hit with a horrible stench. My father was home. I desperately tried to creep upstairs, but to my misfortune, they creaked.

That's when I heard the clatter of his belt, the thud of his footsteps, until I could feel his heavy breath against me. I opened my eyes to find a surprisingly happy man. But not good happy. I mean the kind when you know there planning to kill you. Well that might be an exaggeration, but I think you get it.

"Look who decided to show up?" he said, arms folded. I didn't know what to say.

"Not talking? Well that's a shame, I was hoping we could chat, get to know each other better. No?"

Still, I said nothing. I just stared into his cold, dead eyes, playing the worst case scenarios in my head. All of a sudden, a roaring laughter caught me by surprise. I jumped, big mistake.

"Is somebody scared, do you want me to tuck you into bed? Wead you a story? Aren't you funny boy? Now, let's get down to business. Where is the washing I asked you to do?"  
"In the washing basket in the basement" I replied, cautiously.

"And my trousers?"  
"There too"  
"Folded?"  
"Yes"  
"Neatly?"  
"YES"

"Don't take that tone with me! I think you know what's coming. You were out WAY to late, I had to make my own dinner. You know that's your job a-

"But I-"  
"My house, my rules. Now…" he said as he started to take of his belt.

I turned away, preparing for what's to come. And with that thought came 4, painful lashings on my back. Each one more painful than the last. At the end of it I had 4 deep wounds.

Once I heard the whooshing stop, I ran upstairs, and into my room, being very careful not to slam the door because I know the punishment for that. But even through all the pain and stress, my mind was still on Tris. I pulled out my phone and sent the first text.

Four – Hi Tris.

Within seconds my phone beeped. With a gleaming smile I looked back to see that she had replied. Amazing! She's amazing…

Tris – Hey x

Four – What you up to x

Tris – Nothing much. You x

Four – Same here.

I lied.

Four – That party was fun huh?

Tris – Yeah it was actually my first party ever!

Four – Really? X

She has never been to a party before. But she seemed so…. Comfortable. I guess Christina prepared her.

Tris – Shocked? X

Four – No… nevermind.

Tris – Okay x

But before I could reply I noticed the blood stains on my sheets, covering the old ones. I better clean myself up.

Four – So sorry. I've got to go :'-(

Tris – That's okay

Phew!

Four – I'll see you at school tomorrow xx

Tris – Yeah! Bye xx

Four – Bye xx

A/N – So how was that…? I know, it was bad. But hey, give me a break. They'll get better once I get back into this. I missed you all so much! Anyway…. I've decided to give writing a Harry Potter fan fiction a go. It will be a truth or dare one, and a Drary. I've not a name yet, if any of you guys have ideas I'd love to hear them. Anyway…. I look forward to all the nice reviews you guys will be leaving me? Haha, just kidding. Once again I love you all so much, and goodbyeeeeeeee x

Side note – I passed all my exams. 5 A's, 2 B's and a C! Yay!


End file.
